Irreversible
by Arachnoid
Summary: After a fight with Soul and no place to stay, Maka is left to fend for herself on the streets of Death city, with difficult feelings and challenges to face on her own, her past posing as a problem. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First fanfic, hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Embarrassment**

_They sat there, together, joyously playing with their little trucks and dolls in the sandbox. Their mother sighed, silently thanking God for her two beautiful children. What wonders they could do together at the simple age of 5. They were both so similar in appearance and personality, and yet so different. She was strong-willed, and smart, and beautiful. She had great accuracy and agility, with immense stealth and flexibility. He, on the other hand, was strong and sturdy, sophisticated and clever. He had the same beautiful hair and stunning eyes as his sister. Neither of them were ever able to back down from a fight, and both, were always able to fight. Both so naive, yet always knowing what the other was thinking. They were, after-all, twins._

_**12 Years later**_

Maka sat in her chair, furiously scribbling down every word Professor Stein said about the newest dissection of a simple rat. Soul stared at her with awe and wonder. Ah how he loved her so. After months of them dancing around, teasing and leading on the other, he had finally asked her out. It had been 3 months since then, Soul reaching the youthful age of 18, and Maka, just pressing onto 17. They were great together in everyway possible, as partners, as best friends, as a couple. Soul was nearly a Death Scythe, a mere 5 souls away all thanks to Maka.

"Hey Maka…" Soul sighed, questioning the studious meister. Maka stopped writing for a minute, frozen in a death-glare at Soul. She continued her notes as if he hadn't said anything.

"Maakaaaaa" Raising his voice to a whisper, Soul began to jab Maka with the end of his pencil.

"WHAAT!?" She responded, her tone clearly dripping with venom and frustration. Not even fazed, Soul spoke flatly with his next words.

"Will you give me your notes later so I can sleep in class?"

"No, Soul, I'm tired of you always using me because you're too damn lazy to do anything yourself! You're wasting both of our time. Now shut up and leave me alone."

'Stubborn one, she is. Better just take them I guess. She wont mind.' Before Soul could snatch her notes away, Professor Stein spoke up, interrupting his scheme.

"Is there something you two would care to share with the rest of the class?" Maka blushed furiously at this, embarrassment seeping into her features. 'I love when she blushes, she's adorable.' Soul thought, unaffected by the awkward moment at hand.

"No Professor. Our conversation is over." Maka mumbled, glaring at Soul for the last of her sentence.

With the final bell of the day, relief washed over Maka, and her anger mellowed down now that she was ready to head to the library with her lovely books. 'Oh, I'm so excited to finish Romeo and Juliet, even if we aren't supposed to read ahead.'

"Hey Maka, aren't you coming? School is over y'know. It's un-cool to just sit there daydreaming" Soul said, breaking into Maka's thoughts.

"No Soul. I'm going to the library today, like I do every Wednesday?" Maka spoke as if he hadn't been around for the past year of her life, her anger at him still present in her voice.

"Alright, whatever Maka. See you at home." 'God she can be so lame sometimes. Well I was kind of being an ass earlier. Maybe I'll make her favorite dinner tonight.' Soul mused, excited to start on his redemption. He hopped on his bike and sped off toward their home.

_**At the Library**_

After finishing the play, Maka began studying her notes and revising them so she had the most important information on the upcoming test. She hadn't realized it had become dark out until the lights went out in the library. Maka shrieked, terror filling her for a moment, her thoughts wondering to serial killers, monsters, and burglars. 'I guess no one saw me here; I am, after all hidden between all the bookshelves.' She tried convincing herself, calming her nerves slightly. With Maka's thoughts came a loud boom of thunder, making her scream for the second time that night. She blindly gathered up her things and clumsily made her way to the exit. Stumbling over other books left strewn about, she hastily ran out of the academy, thankful the doors hadn't locked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mistakes**

She knew walking alone at night as a girl was a very dangerous thing, but no one was near, she had no money, and her phone had died, limiting her transportation methods to walking. She moved briskly, spooked from the library and the sound of thunder following her home. If anyone had been around, they'd see paranoia written all over her. Every shadow she saw would harm her, every howl of the wind would hunt her, and every dog that brushed by her would kill her. After bumping into a barrel with a lantern on it without realization, it fell to the ground behind Maka, startling her and making her yell yet a third time that night, her fear forcing her to break out into a run. Nothing would stop her until she was safe and sound in her home.

Finally, after sprinting for a total of 10 minutes, Maka could see her apartment coming into view. Upon arrival, she scrambled for the keys in her pocket, jammed them in, flung the door and slammed it shut quicker than someone could've yelled, "Hey." Catching her breath, she shakily made her way up the stairs, and to her designated room.

"Room 107…108… ah here we are! 109." She mumbled to herself, bringing another key out to open the door. When she opened the door, she saw something no person should ever have to experience. Soul stood in the kitchen, her favorite meal lying out on the dining room table, with Kim's lips pressed up to his own. She had wrapped her legs around him and pinned him against the counter. Maka began convulsing uncontrollably, stunned in hurt, dropping her keys in the process. The small noise that had come from the entrance had Soul shoving the girl away, desperately trying to avoid an explanation to Maka and her soon to come wrath. Her bag and books fell along-side her keys, anger taking over now, her face turning a scary red. Tears began brimming over her eyes, and she couldn't see straight, drunk with rage.

"Maka I-" Soul tried, unsure of what to say.

"Leave. Now Kim" Maka interrupted, her voice taking on a deep, deadly side. Kim gathered up her things and awkwardly waved a goodbye to Soul. He didn't wave back, fear locking on as the raging Maka continued to ignore him and refused to make eye contact with him. She took a few steps, testing her strength. 'What's this feeling? Oh yes… adrenaline.' She sauntered over to the table, carelessly walking past Soul, his eyes following her the entire way. Her wavering hands reached out to the plate she knew was his, lifted it and she slowly turned, looking at Soul for the first time. Without even a thought, she threw it at his head, and began yelling, finding anything to hit him with: Her plate, their glasses, the vase with the beautiful roses in it, The chair she just broke into bits, splinters making there way into her fingers. She didn't care, she was mad, she was hurt, and she would kill him,

"Maka stop-" Smash. "-throwing things at me! It's not going to-" Smash smash. "-do any good! If we could just-" Smash. Smash. Smash. "-talk this over, you would understand!" With nothing left to throw, Maka stood there, fuming, breathing heavily like a bull. Her screaming subsided with the lack of objects. Silence filled the air, giving a very tense aura off to Soul. He cautiously began walking over to her, and once he was within arms-reach, she began screaming again. Flailing around, she started kicking and punching him, desperately trying to keep him away. She began crying again, sobbing and shaking when he had her in his arms, preventing her from harming herself or him. While he embraced and constricted her, they had both sunk to the floor, Rocking gently back and forth.

With the realization that the being who caused her this pain was now comforting her, she jerked away as if she had been stung, hurt and anger filling her again. Soul silently watched, seeing the war she was having with her feelings dance across her face. She didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do. They just sat there for a while longer, when Maka spoke up,

"You are a worthless pig. I hate everything about you. _You_. You of ALL people Soul. I can't believe you did this." She slowly began rising to her feet, gaining her strength back with each word. He stood as well, meeting her infuriated gaze with his remorseful one. "You don't deserve anyone, you don't deserve to have a family like the one you have. Is that why they disowned you? Because you stabbed them in THE BACK JUST LIKE YOU DID, RIGHT NOW, IN MY HOME, ON MY KITCHEN COUNTER!?" Her rage began building once again. He couldn't stand to look at her, suddenly having more interest in the floor than her. She was shouting, yelling, _screaming. _Throwing every insult at him that she could think of. He hadn't said a word, taking it all. She huffed, calming down enough to bring her dead cold voice back, "You know Soul, I'm not surprised you're family hates you. You're nothing compared to Wesley." His eyes flicked up to hers, hurt and anger sparking within them. Pleased with his response, she continued in a mocking manner. "You have no special talents. Wesley can play all the instruments. In fact, he can even play the piano better than you. You're eyes are dark and hateful, similar to the colour of blood, while his are… well he's beautiful in every way! His glowing, bright red eyes, the perfect colour to match his orderly white hair. His teeth, normal and straight, not jagged and threatening like your own. Wesley is taller, he's stronger, and he's smarter." He began shaking now, eyes never leaving her own. She wore a smug grin on her face, and oh how he'd like to smack it off. 'Who the FUCK do you think you are Maka Albarn?" He silently fumed, trying his best to keep his cool.

"Soul, do you realize, you are NOTHING compared to your brother? You. Are. Nothing. Nothing but a worthless runt who nobody wants around. Like when you told me how your mother kicked you ou-" Her words stopped, and she turned, falling to the ground. 'Why did she stop yelling?' Soul thought, confused at the sudden turn of events. She hid her face in her hair; her hand hovered over the left side of her face. She looked up at him with disgust and hate, removing her hand to expose her red and swelling cheek. 'What happened to her?' His thoughts continued, yet were stopped when he felt a tingling sensation in his right hand. He glanced down and noticed it was red as well. 'Oh. I know what happened now.'

He had hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 3: Alone**

_Maka's POV_

Soul… Hit me? Struck me to the ground. Just like… No. I will not let that interfere. This is Soul. Not… _him._ How DARE he though? I looked up at him with all the hate I could possibly muster up. He didn't seem to understand what was going on. I watched him slowly make his revolution. That was it. This was all I could take. There was no way I could stand another minute in the same room as him. Things went from bad to worse to horrible today.

I rose to my feet, uncertain of my ability to stand. I steadied myself against the wall, sick to my stomach with what just happened. I stumbled to my room, and began gathering overnight clothes. Maybe I'll go stay with Tsubaki tonight, or I could try Liz and Patty's. I can't be here. Being around Soul is absolutely unbearable right now. I walked out of my bedroom and grabbed a bottle of water, taking my bag, books and keys off the floor and immediately left, Soul's position and expression not changing once. Walking out onto the street, the events of today finally set in; I began to get scared again. After wandering for some amount of time, I began making my way over to Tsubaki's, my tears overflowing once more. 'Wow, I must look like a wreck…Well, Tsubaki will understand. That, I know'

Once at her door, I rung the bell and silently waited. 'Maybe she didn't hear…' This time I knocked quite loudly. Hearing shuffling and noticing the porch lights flick on; I caught a glimpse of Tsubaki peering out the window, checking who her visitor would be at this late of an hour. She slowly creaked open the door, a bright red blush spread across her face as I realized her only protection from the air was a small blanket she had wrapped around her torso.

"Yes Maka? Is there something you needed?" She questioned me, trying to avoid bringing attention to her choice of covering.

"Uh Well I was actually going to ask you if you would like to have sleepover tonight…" I mentioned, my voice raspy and strained from crying and yelling. I knew she noticed my state, and I knew that now was not a good time because of the guilt that made itself present on her face.

"Oh Maka, I'm so sorry! But Blackstar and I… Are… Well… Were having a special night because it's both our birthdays soon…" She answered, confirming my suspicions.

"Oh that's no problem! I'll just head over to Kid's." I said more confidently. She looked even more guilty now, so I continued reassuringly. "No need to worry Tsubaki, I'll be fine! Soul isn't home tonight and I just didn't want to be alone there. Worst case scenario I head back there and just sleep with Blaire next to me!" I easily lied; surprised at the skill I had no knowledge of. With this, she looked relieved and smiled warmly, closing the door with a simple,

"Bye Maka, Have a goodnight." the blush on her face returning. Disappointed, I sighed and started in the direction of Kid's. Thank goodness he didn't live far from here.

He really did have a beautiful house; the outside was pristine, with all the colours perfectly complementing each other. 'Kid obviously designed this house himself; I haven't seen another similar to this one at all!' I thought, taking in its stunning qualities. However, the first thing I noticed was all the lights out. This did not stop me from trying, though. I reluctantly made my way up, and knocked a few times. With no response, I became skeptical and glanced around, immediately noting that their car was not in its usual place. I face palmed, angry for my oblivion. 'Damn it Maka! Get it together, you're missing the obvious points!' I inwardly scolded myself, my frustration rising. I rested my back against the door and shut my eyes, inhaling a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. To no avail, I let out a huff and slid down the door, burying my face in my knees.

'I guess I could try Papa's… I hate him and all, but anywhere is better then with Soul. Sure why not? I could give it a shot I guess' I thought, new determination set in. I picked up myself, a new weight added to my shoulders. I unwilling went in the direction of Papa's house, tired and strained

_Normal POV_

He watched her, amused by her scramble for shelter. He would, eventually, offer her his place if she didn't find somewhere, but it was fun to watch the strong ones going weak, slowly falling victim to the fear. He would get her, eventually. 'Soon' His last thought echoed, as he disappeared into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_**Chapter 4: The Truth**_

_Soul's POV:_

'What have I done?' The only thought present in my mind rung out again. How could I have ever deserve her?

"You didn't! Hehehe, she just didn't realize it until now" Little demon answered my question mockingly. I was too depressed and upset to retort his mark, catching him off guard. I could hear him sneer, angry and annoyed with my lack of response.

She had left immediately after the… events of today; Probably heading off to Tsubaki's or the Sisters'. I wish she had just left me some time to explain… Everything would be fine now if she would just.. _listen!_

_**Five minutes prior to the fight:**_

"There! All done. I can't wait for Maka to come home. She'll LOVE this!' My attention to the meal was interrupted by a light rapping at the door. 'Who could that be? Could Maka have forgotten her key? Probably.' My thoughts drifted, landing on a simple conclusion. I ambled over to the door and opened it, surprised when the visitor was not Maka.

"Hey Soul… Where's Maka this evening?" She purred, prowling toward me. It was Kim, dressed rather provocatively in my opinion. Too stunned for words, I started backing away from her, trapped when my back end came into contact with the kitchen counter.

"L-l-l-ook… Kim.. Me and Maka are having a special night so I don't think it's a very good idea if you're here..."

"_Maka…_ huh?" She replied, tone filled with disgust and loathing. "Why are you even with her? She's stupid and nerdy and ugly and no one except you likes her!"

"Well, _Kim,_ you actually just completely contradicted yourself, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd just leave rather than being forced to justify my choices…" She didn't budge, probably ignoring what I said. However, she refused to meet my eyes, and the awkward silence just continued to drag on until,

"Maka is going to dump you!" She blurted, a new desperation in her voice.

'What…? No she wouldn't… would she? What reasons does she have?

"Well… You mock her and use her and you're never interested in doing what she wants to do, and-" There he was again, Little Demon. However I wasn't prepared to roll over. I interjected him, effectively cutting him off. 'It doesn't matter if that's how I am with her, it's how I've always been and it's how she fell in love with me. We'll get through any problems thrown at us. And you won't have a say in it.' His smirk fell, and I felt a lot better, prepared to keep her mine. During my inward thoughts, I hadn't noticed Kim getting close and closer, entangling her body around mine. Coming back to reality, I blinked, and both her body and lips were on top of me. In absolute shock, nothing but the girl in front of me was processed.

The only thing that broke me out of my surprise was the clanging of keys onto the floor. I shoved Kim away, and saw Maka. 'Shit.. Shit shit shit shit shit! Please Maka It isn't what it seems!' I screamed in my head, trying to get it out. 'Say it you dumbass! Talk! Oh no no no! this looks so bad. I promise Maka It isn't!' As soon as I found my voice, the words I had in mind were lost. I tried to speak, regardless,

'Maka, I-" Immediately interrupted, Maka spoke up, everything about her screamed 'Die'

"Leave Kim. Now"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is where it takes a twist. :$**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_Maka's POV_

Well, Papa's was also a no go. I didn't even bother ringing the door, I could hear grunting and moaning and… other things on the opposite side of the door. It was obvious he had a "special" friend over, or so he used to call them.

"Well, There's nothing left to do now. I guess I'll just walk around." I spoke aloud. Any regard for people around was not given. At the moment, all I had was the clothes on my back and my items for school, along with a small amount of money I found in my jacket pocket. Staying at Stein's crossed my mind, but with his insanity, there's no saying WHAT he'd do to me.

Hours of wandering and exploring, I found myself in front of a beautiful lake, sparkling and glistening in the moon's light. The moon itself may have been frightening, but oh, the effect it had on the world around it was astonishing. Completely surrounded and concealed by the forested area around it, I felt as though I'd found my own "secret garden." Where I stood, a single, strong Weeping Willow towered over the other trees, making it seem as though this was the point of the lake. I placed my bags down here, hidden within the Willow's leaves. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breathe, I felt myself slowly relax, feeling comfortable and safe for once tonight. I settled down in a nice, soothing patch of moss, drifting off to sleep in my newfound safe haven.

_Normal POV:_

He had followed her for quite some time, getting exhausted himself when she wouldn't stop. When she went into the forest, though, he searched for her all night, and did not find her. She disappeared, almost as if she never existed. 'I'll just visit here tomorrow night, maybe I'll catch her next time.'

_Maka's POV:_

Things had gotten into a bit of routine for me over the past couple of days. I'd go to school, do my work and head back to my lake to complete my homework, undisturbed by anybody. I had taken to sitting a couple rows up from Soul and the rest of my friends in class, a bit angry with them for neglecting my needs in my dire time. They weren't even fazed by the fact Soul and I were now broken up, or at least not speaking. Tsubaki had gotten so distracted by Black Star; I had noticed that she doesn't observe anyone else's problems anymore. On the first day, though, Kid had whipped his head around wildly, presumably looking for me. When he looked up and found me, he mouthed,

"You okay?" I just stared at him for a moment, and looked back up to the front where Professor Stein had started the lecture. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him stare at me for a few more moments before turning back around and paying attention to Stein. I felt a little guilty, but I was just upset about this whole situation. Nobody spoke to me after that. 'If they don't need me, then I don't want to need them. No, I DO NOT need them. That is a fact. I'll get a job! Buy my own place! But I refuse to rely on FOOLS any longer… It's just me and myself.' My final thought had made me extremely upset. Sure, I wanted to be independent, but the thought of having no one seemed… Brutal.

Another thing that happened, and continued to happen, was that Soul had taken to pretending I didn't exist. That surprised me, because Soul had always fought me back, no matter what kind of problems we had. He walked around like everything was my fault, and I even started to hear people whisper about me, right in front of me! Discretion had no meaning to them. Nobody would approach me anymore, everyone acting as if I was just a ghost to my face, but the most desirable gossip item behind my back. Well, at least I had my lake that could always calm me down, mellow my frustrations. No one could disturb me there. I even had a hard time finding it again a few times, taking a few extra hours out of my day to make a map of it, and hide it by a log near the beginning of the tree line.

Even with my lake's difficult location, I had a visitor there on my fourth night, forever tainting the place of protection from my problems.

It was a little colder that night, being windy and cloudy all day. It was very early morning, probably around 3 AM, and I still hadn't fallen asleep. Tossing and turning, I couldn't stop the trembling of my body. All my muscles ached with the relentless effort they had to put in to keep me from dying. Most likely an hour later, the wind settled down, and I slowly drifted off into a light sleep. That is, until, I felt the pinch on my neck. Panicked, I slapped the area that hurt, expecting it to be a wasp. But when I didn't feel anything at first, I assumed it was just my imagination. But I suddenly started feeling horribly nauseous. I forced my eyes open, and immediately regretted it. The whole world was swaying back and forth, and it was getting difficult to breathe. 'Where am I? Whose this in front of me? What's he doing?' I forced all of my concentration into the person in front of me, and realized he had stripped us both of our lower clothing. 'Oh no no no… Oh _god _no. This can't be real. No, there's no way.' Just then I felt something enter me. Ow, that hurt. If this isn't real, why is the pain so severe? I shut my eyes really tight, and opened them again. 'C'mon Maka, This isn't right, dream or not. He's _raping _you! Do something.' With him relentlessly pounding into me, I could hear myself starting to whimper, and I could feel the tears flying out of my eyes. Someone was screaming. Who's screaming? Forcing myself to focus again, I realized it was myself. I tried to hit him, but as soon as I moved an inch, I felt the vomit in my throat rising, and the nausea increase, if that was even possible. 'Just keep screaming Maka, someone will come!' And then… It stopped. Why did it stop? I felt the man ripped from above me, and heard some commotion. I didn't care what happened anymore, as long as I could sleep and that the pain had stopped.

_Normal POV:_

He walked by the forest, hoping to catch her. It may have been around 4AM, but he thought it was worth a try. That's when he heard the scream. Someone was in trouble, sounded to be hurt. 'I couldn't be the girl I've been looking for… could it?' He thought, racing to where he heard the never-ending screech. He found them, by a lake. There she was, the girl he'd been trying to help for _days _now; Underneath… 'Oh for Christ's sakes, Frederick… You pig.' He spoke up, trying to stop the torture to the poor girl.

"Fred! That's enough. Stop this, right now." He saw him stop, and slowly turned to smirk at him. Fred didn't budge, just stayed lying over her. That's when he got angry, rushing over to him and lifting him with ease, throwing him into the trees. Going over to the winded man, he started to pound his face with his bare hands, refusing to stop until the sound of his groans ended.

Finished with the disgusting fool beneath him, he turned his head to the girl and saw her whimpering, curled up in the fetal position. He approached her cautiously, and readjusted her clothing to cover her up. Lifting her up like a baby, he grabbed the bags of hers that were filled with books, and made his way over to the wealthy end of Death City; where he resided in a lovely mansion alone.

* * *

**Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Safe Morning, Scary Night**_

_Maka's POV:_

I slowly rose out of my slumber, with sweet little birds chirping outside my window, and the sun gradually spreading across my body. I smiled to myself; today seems to be a good one. A sweet smell leisurely made itself present in my room, and I presumed Soul was making us breakfast. 'Mmmm… I wonder if he's making me bacon! Oh how I'm craving it right now.' Cracking an eye open, I saw the little birds that were singing on the windowsill, happiness warming me from the inside out. However, when my gaze traveled to the side, and noticed the royal blue colored curtains rather than blood red, confusion flickered in my brain. Looking around with half lidded eyes, I noticed I was not in my room. Bolting upright, slightly panicked, I glanced around as quickly as I could. No danger seemed to be present in the room, and the only sign of life was the smell of food. That's when the events of the past few days crashed into me, pulling me from my fantasy world and back to reality.

I reluctantly pulled the warm sheets from my body, and twisted to easily slip off the bed, landing with a light "thud." I noticed my shoes had been removed, as well as my jacket. Walking on only my tippy toes to avoid making noise, I crept through the strange, and quite lovely house towards the delicious fumes. They began to get intoxicating, and the closer I got, the harder it was to fight the urge to run as fast as I could towards them. Thankfully, I pulled through, and pushing through multiple doors had me wondering if I was going in circles. After pressing on through one more door, it seemed to be the last considering here was the kitchen, just as stunning as the rest of the house. A man stood tall, probably in his early twenties over the stove, facing away from me. I didn't dare move, just had a silent staring contest with the back of his head. Turning around to plate the meal he had prepared, he noticed me staring at him, completely lost and confused. He spoke up, a comforting smile forming on his quite handsome face,

"Good morning, you slept rather late. Feeling better?" It was real…? Oh no… I felt sick, similar to after the fight between Soul and I. He must have noticed my changed expression, because he continued, trying to comfort me I presume, "Here, I made breakfast. Why don't you come sit down over here and we can talk about it. I hope you like bacon and eggs, but if you don't, feel free to help yourself to whatever you want." I wandered over to the table where he laid the food down, and plopped myself into the chair adjacent to him. I grabbed the fork and dug in, not realizing how hungry I really was.

After becoming conscious of his gaze on me, I became noticeably uncomfortable, until he decided to make idle conversation.

"So uh, what's your name? Mine's Jamie. I live alone, but my older brother Wes drops by to visit often." My head snapped up at this. 'What…?' He continued his ramble, oblivious to my alarm. I'll cache that for later. "But that doesn't matter. Anyways. You like your breakfast? I made it myself. I usually don't cook to be perfectly honest."

Breaking into his rant, I said, "I thought you said we we're going to talk about whatever happened last night." He sighed, obviously upset about having to speak about this.

"Look… ugh this is hard to say. Well his name is Fred… and as far as I know, he isn't entirely sane. Do you… remember anything he did to you…?" clearly both of us awkward about this entire situation, I simply nodded. "Well after that, I beat the shit out of him, took you and your things back here, and you immediately passed out. That's all. Oh! Except, Freddy's probably going to be pretty pissed at me, and he might try to take it out on you... So just be careful, okay?" I just nodded again, not sure how to respond. "I see you wandering around town a lot… You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?" Thinking about it now, I guess you could say I was homeless. Thinking about Soul again made me want to cry, but I refused to break down in front of this stranger. I looked up at him, his eyes a gorgeous, deep blue hue, with chestnut brown hair to top it off. He had a strong jaw, and overall, a very welcoming face.

"N-no, I don't actually." I said, assuming he was growing irritated with my silence.

"Well, I know it may seem uncomfortable to you at this moment, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. This house is kind of confusing though, so just be careful when you try to make it back to your room. And if you ever need to talk, about anything, I'll do my best to help out! What do you say, Roommates?" His voice was gentle and soothing. My choice was easy: Obviously I'd stay. Any other option of shelter didn't make sense right now.

"Yes… That'd be nice. As long as I'm not imposing or anything…" My response was quiet and meek. His face lit up and his posture relaxed, and the breath he'd been holding escaped his full lips.

"Well alright! So I never did catch you're name…?" he answered confidently, giving me a sly smirk. I may have been attracted to him, had I not recently become so messed up, and still madly in love with Soul. '_Soul…_I wonder how he's doing' I looked up at Jamie, and pushed my thoughts aside for the time being.

"Maka. My name is Maka." Adding a shy smile to it, his grin widened and he quickly scarfed down the rest of his meal.

"Well, sadly enough, I've got to head off to work. So I'll see you later Maka, and make yourself at home, use the showers and you can go through the room you're staying in for clothing. My girlfriend used to sleep there…" He trailed off, pain crossing his face before he looked back at me and tried to smile it away. I was not fooled, but I let him have his privacy.

"Well okay Jamie. Have a good day I suppose." He snatched his keys off the counter, and ran out the front door with his jacket in hand before turning and giving me a quick wave. The front door slammed shut, and I was left to finish my meal alone.

**XXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

His house really WAS a maze. It seemed very large to me, the room I was staying in was just one of the many. It took me a few hours finding my room again, and when I did the sunshine that lit it up was gone now. It appeared dark, and a little gloomy. I flicked on the lamps and walked over to the closet, where I found hundreds of dresses, shoes, skirts and other formal clothing. Walking in further, there were sportier looking clothes: Probably for working out. One stuck out to me specifically, a black jumpsuit with a baggy hood. It looked warm and comfortable, and the cut would probably accentuate my smaller frame. I pulled it off the hanger and walked out of the closet, gently closing the door. Then I walked over to the drawers outside of it and picked out some undergarments: There was every size possible. I sifted through them, picking the proper size: 34B. Soul may have thought they were small, but I thought they were perfect. There I go again, thinking of Soul. Sighing, I sauntered over to the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. I tossed my clothes on the floor and began stripping down. I decided to look at myself in the mirror for the first time in a while. The right side of my face was puffy, with two black eyes and abrasions on my cheek. Bruises were placed around my neck, in the form of hands. 'I didn't realize he had been choking me… Maybe that was why it was so difficult to breathe' continuing on my observation, I also noticed bruising and abrasions on my back and arms, bruises on my wrists and all around my ribs. More bruises were found on my hips, and I noticed my fingernails were peeling back and had been bleeding. 'He must have drugged me, because I don't recall feeling any of this pain, just the pain inside…' I contemplated, shuddering when I saw the smaller bruise on my neck: probably from the needle. With one last look over of my body, I started the water in the shower, and stepped in, letting the warm water wash away my worries.

**XXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

The outfit I had picked out really did look nice on me. It seemed to resemble Medusa's style, the witch I defeated nearly a year ago: the only difference being the longer sleeves, and the larger hood that effectively covered my face when pulled over my head.

Sometime around dinner, Jamie called, saying he'd be out for drinks with a couple of his work buddies and not to wait up. He also mentioned that there was some money in the drawer close to the entrance. I decided to take a small amount and eat out tonight.

**XXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

It was later when I came home, probably around ten or eleven. I eased the door open, and tiptoed inside. I took a few steps in to hang my jacket up before closing the door. But I didn't have to. The door closed on it's own, and the "SLAM" it made forced me to jump and look to the front, where Jamie stood, disheveled and holding a bottle in his hand.

"Where have you been all evening Maka?" His voice was deep and menacing, and after he finished his sentence he began giggling uncontrollable, spilling the contents of the bottle all over himself. He staggered over to me, pushing me into the wall. His breath reeked of vomit, and the rest of him smelled like alcohol.

"Jamie… Please stop this you're scaring me!" I earned another laugh from him, except this one was more horrifying. "Jamie please stop, you're drunk! Just leave me alo-" My words were ended by his fist in my gut, and his soul wave length blasting into me. 'He's a meister? Like Stein and Blackstar? How could I have missed it!' Winded, I slumped to the ground, and dizziness surrounded me as I tried to catch my breath. He laughed again, and lurched in the direction of his room, leaving me to my tears and a new form of pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My reader's lack of reviews makes me feel like this story sucks. =[**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: A secret revealed and a change completed**_

_Maka's POV:_

Ouch. That hurt. A lot. I was tired, and grumpy. Who cares? There wasn't a soul out there who worried about me anymore. There's not a single person in this world that would care if I died, including myself. Too depressed and in pain to move, I just collapsed on the ground and decided to sleep on the floor. After sobbing for what seems like hours, I drifted off to sleep on the floor, my arms curled around my torso to "protect" myself from anything else to come my way.

Awaking what seemed like seconds later to the feeling of my body convulsing, and more nausea facing me. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom; I wouldn't dare ruin this guy's floor. Reaching my destination, I set my hands on the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. What scared me the most was that I could see my eyes flickering between my own, natural grassy green colour, and a deep, ocean blue. How many times would I go through unrealistic scenarios? This one seemed the least likely out of all though. Continuing to stare in the mirror, I noticed the bruises all over my body receding towards my back, and the blue eyes gazing at me stayed for longer periods of time each moment. Quickly turning to check my back before I lost my mind anymore than I already had, I found a big, Black Panther tattoo made of my own bruises. That's when I was thrown in the backseat, and was forced to watch my own body rediscover itself by an alien being. When she looked in the mirror, the hue of the eyes reflecting back were the purest blue possible. The girl gazing back was… beautiful. I was mesmerized, until I found myself in my own "black room."

It was very similar to Soul's. The floor was tiled black, but instead of the alternating red tiles, they were a deep green. The curtains were emerald, with gold drawstrings outlining it. The amazing part was there was shelf after shelf after shelf of glorious books! It was a library.

Glancing down, I found myself in a strapless dress, identical to the colour of the curtains. No straps were present, and it fit snuggly down to my ankles. The open toed shoes on my feet were high-heeled, and pleasantly easy to walk in. I slowly took in the rest of my surroundings, finding what seemed to be a mirror behind me with a girl dressed identical to me, with the green colours replaced by blue. I walked over to her, and she copied my actions. I lifted my right hand, and she her left, and placed it atop hers.

'Who are you?" I whispered for no apparent reason, my voice still bouncing around the room regardless. My copy replied, just as silent, yet loud and clear in my head.

"I am you Maka. You from 800 years ago. How much do you know of your ancestors?" The question was simple, yet it confused me more than anything. There was no way she was I. No way.

"You're not me. There's no way."

"Well, not exactly. My name is Ivory. You could just call me by Ivy, though. There are only four people in history who have ever had a Grigori soul, Maka. We are two of them. Because of our gender and our soul, I attached my soul to you the moment you were born. I guess I just wasn't awoken until now. " Her voice was sweet, and sounded like honey when she spoke. Her eyes boring into my own, and her hair was a dark brown, nearly black. However, every other feature was the same as my own.

"So then what's with my bruises hiding as a tattoo? I don't understand." I inquired.

"You will know soon enough, dear." Her response was short, yet smooth. She didn't seem inclined to answer my question yet, so I asked another,

"Well then… Who are the other two with the Grigori soul, and why didn't either of them attach to me?"

"Because they are both male. They are our twins, Maka." Twin? I don't have a twin. Standing there, perplexed, my eyes gaping into hers, I gradually recalled it.

_Sam._

Before another thought could be processed in my head, I was thrown back into my body. The one that was now crumpled on the bathroom floor. 'So was it real? Or was it all a dream?' I guess it wouldn't matter. Either way I wouldn't stop thinking about it. However, I refused to reflect on the events surrounding Sam, yet. I wasn't ready for that.

Unwillingly lifting up my limp body, I decided to check the time. It was around seven AM, appropriate to get ready for school. I showered and dressed in the same outfit as yesterday, gathered my books and headed off to school around seven thirty; Giving myself half an hour to make it to school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Classes went by rather slowly, my thoughts vacant of school, and filled with Ivy. I was so concentrated on the mysterious girl from my mind, I didn't realize the bell going. Embarrassed, I quickly gathered my books and made a dash for the door before questions were asked. My blind sprint had me running into Chrona, and spilling my books all over the place. 'Oh no... Another delay!' Desperately collecting them, I didn't realize his intent stare on the right side of my face, until I looked up to pick up my last book which was placed in his hands. My hood had fallen off. Panicked, I didn't dare move a muscle, thankful for no one near to see the same bruises as him. I hadn't realized how much he had changed over the years; his pink hair cut evenly, his face warmer, and his posture displayed more confidence. He had become more muscular, and taller if that was even possible. His style changed as well; The choir boy uniform ditched for simple straight legged pants, and plain t-shirts. He looked nice. Smiling sadly, he gently stroked my face with the back off his fingers. He reached for my hood and yanked it over my head securely. 'Thank-you Chrona! I'm so sorry...' I snatched the book from his hands and ran out the door, tears streaming down my face for the neglect I showed towards Chrona. I didn't go to my next class. I ran to my Safe place, the best place I could think of at this moment.

_Chrona's POV: _

In an intense conversation I was having with Kilik, I didn't realize the tiny girl charging towards me, slamming into me and knocking her books all over the place. I Bent down to grasp the book that had strayed my way, and glanced up prepared to hand it to her. It was Maka. Maka with a different attire. Maka with a bruise on her face. I know these kinds of bruises; the ones from fists. 'Oh Maka... Please tell me that no one is hurting you. Please tell me not a person ruined my saviours face... My best friend's.' Determined to protect her from the fools around us, I showed her my sincerity with a nice smile, and couldn't help but feel the severity of her wound with my hand. It was bad. I pulled her hood up over her, and she gripped the book from my hands and made a dash for it. My eyes followed her departure, and landed on Soul's angry ones.

I knew immediately what he was thinking; that I was trying to take her from him. He had demanded that no one talk to Maka, so that when he was ready, he could tell her the truth without other's opinions in her way. I found his idea foolish, but people seemed to listen to him, and I wasn't one to tell him otherwise. _  
_

I heaved myself up and sauntered over to Professor Stein, awaiting the students to leave and for his attention. He, above all, should know of the situation currently at hand. Even after moments of no one inside the room, he still continued to grade the papers beneath him. I started without his interest, hoping to gain it the longer I spoke.

"Uhh.. Professor Stein?" He merely glanced up at me and grunted, immediately looking back down. "I have something... I'd like to share with you..." I proceeded, receiving no response from the distracted Professor. "It's about Maka." With that, Stein's marking seemed to have halted, his pen slightly wavering slightly over the page.

"Why? What is it?" Fear and concern seeped into his usual soothing voice, his body never moving an inch.

"She's... distant. And vacant all the time. She's missing classes, and hardly paying attention. I've watched her from the back of the class, hunched in on herself, and trembling ever so slightly, not moving an inch as if she's in some form of paralysed fear or shock. Professor... I'm real worried for her."

"I've noticed it too Chrona. I'll call her aside tomorrow, and we'll talk to her together, alright?" Stein simply stated, with a small sigh.

"You see, Stein, that isn't all. I bumped into her just now. Her hood fell off, and I guess she didn't notice. And when she looked up at me, a giant, black bruise was splayed across her face, as if she had been stru-"

Interrupting my concerns, Soul ran in, knocking over the garbage bin nearest the door. Shaking, and on the verge of tears, he shook his head continuously at us. I hadn't realized he had been eavesdropping. 'This won't end well...' My thoughts echoed, Soul beginning to speak,

"You're lying! I know you are, she would've told me! Or Tsubaki! She's fine... she's okay..." His voice barely audible, and trailing off, he walked over to the desks and plopped himself down. "Oh Maka... This is all my fault! I'm so sorry..."

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Discoveries**_

_Chrona's POV:_

"Oh Maka... This is all my fault! I'm so sorry..." Soul's voice ricocheted through the empty room. His statement confusing both Stein and I, so I chose to speak up,

"What do you mean 'this is all your fault'? What did you do Soul?' His head snapped up to look at us two realizing his small slip up and huge intrusion.

"Uhm… I…She… uh…. It's none of your business!" He exclaimed, and then made a dash to the door. I stepped in front of him, simply stopping him and pushing him back down into his chair.

"Soul, we just want to help Maka. We need to know what's going on before we can do that. Does it have anything to do with why you and Maka aren't speaking?" Stein said, and Soul's gaze immediately fell, humiliation and disappointment very apparent on his face.

"Well… it started on the night after I got Maka in trouble with you, Stein…"

XXxXxXxXxX

"…And after that, she ran out the door, and hasn't been home since then. I have no idea where she's staying, and I know that when I… _Hit_ her… It wouldn't have left a mark like the one you're describing, Chrona. There's some other person at play here, and I think it's best we call her aside and find out before it's…" Soul's voice wavered, sounding to be on the brink of tears. He gave it another attempt, his voice stronger this time, "Before it's too late and there's nothing we'll be able to do." There was some finality of the subject when someone had finally laid out all the details for us. If we didn't do anything, something would happen to Maka and we'd all be rendered useless. After a couple more minutes of debate, we agreed we wouldn't let any more of this go on, and to confront her the following day.

XXxXxXxXxX

_Maka's POV: _

Oh Chrona… how could I have forgotten all about him? Of course he cares about me! I've been so selfish lately. I guess I'll have to speak to him about it tomorrow: No point in avoiding all this.

My phone started to go off, displaying a call from an unknown number. After staying at Jamie's last night, I was able to charge my phone for use again. I watched the screen glow with each ring, deciding whether or not it was worth it. Unhurriedly, I reached my hand out, and slowly flipped it open; waiting a few seconds before saying anything.

"Hello?" My voice was gross and raspy. After all, I hadn't used it all that much in a while.

"Hey Maka! I was wondering where you've been… I've made dinner, and it's nearly 7. My brother and I were waiting up for you… So uh… Are you coming back here or what?" It was Jamie. Cheerful and perky, as if he hadn't harmed me at all last night. Maybe it WAS just my imagination. Cautiously, I responded,

"Oh… Hey Jamie. Uh, sure I'll be right over. I guess I'll see you in a while…" Unsure of my own words, I made it short. I needed to talk to Jamie anyways, and I was interested in his older brother who happened to be named Wes, the same as Soul's brother.

This time that I was alone on the dark streets, everything that came by me completely unfazed me. I didn't care, I didn't even notice it. I made quick time and ended up at Jamie's house around 7:30. Walking in the door, I already heard two male voices in the kitchen. They were speaking loudly, and I assumed they had started dinner without me. I sauntered towards the sounds, and quietly opened the door. Jamie sat facing towards me, and didn't notice me at first. But the man across from him had perfect, white albino hair, great posture, and a smooth, creamy voice. Jamie looked over this man's shoulder, and I saw a wine glass in his hand. 'Oh no… Not more liquor…' He noticed me before I could slip away though.

"aaayy! Girl, we been…. Uh. Waiting around for you! Dinner is in the stove… hahahah! Stove! It doesn't go in there… uh… yeah hey Wes this is Maka!" Jamie slurred, laughing loudly and being completely ignorant of my intimidation. Wes turned around, and he immediately recognized me. This WAS Soul's Wes. Panicky, I didn't move, and neither did he for a moment. However, we both figured it'd be best to keep this hidden from Jamie telepathically, and I just nodded. He got up and approached me, taking my hand gently and kissing it lightly. His gaze held on my cheek, another person who probably shouldn't have seen it. I blushed, and slipped my hand from his. Our silent conversation ended when Jamie started laughing again and fell out of his chair onto his face, immediately passing out and drooling on the floor. Wes turned around and sighed, speaking gently to himself,

"He isn't supposed to drink… Stay here Maka. I'm going to go put him to bed." Without another word, he carefully lifted Jamie over his shoulder and made off towards his room. Moments later he returned, taking my hand and placing me in the seat beside him.

"Hi Maka, How are you doing?" It wasn't a question, it was an implication. I knew I was busted the moment he turned his face and met eyes with mine. "It's been a while. I've missed you."

"Wes, I-" Moments where Wes stood up for me, advised me, and helped me flashed through my mind, and I lost my words. I started sobbing, and he pulled me in for a hug, staying like that for quite some time. When I became silent after a while, he slowly began rocking me and quietly asked,

"Who did this to you Maka? Please tell me? It's okay Maka. You know you're safe with me. I'd never hurt you." He made soothing circles on my back, and tenderly stroked my hair. I waited to answer, thinking about his question thoroughly, and an answer just as carefully.

"I'm not sure who he is. His name is Fred. Jamie seemed to have known him. " I spoke softly, scared to speak too loudly. He embraced me tighter, almost scared he might lose me, it seemed. A long time went by like that, him silently comforting me.

"What happened with Soul? And why are you staying here with Jamie?" Wes whispered, keeping me comfortable.

"We got into a fight, and it didn't… end well. I left, and that's when Fred found me and… Well then Jamie came by and saved me. Asked me to stay with him and fed me. And then Wes… Jamie-" I choked on my words, speaking like a scared child, reverting back to fear I didn't know I had.

"What did Jamie do Maka? Tell me baby, it's okay." His answer came. He was the best; he was like the older brother I never had. The one I always seemed to need.

"He hit me. He hit me like Soul did. He hit me like Fred did… He hit me like Uncle Jerry!" I wept, breaking into more tears.

"Don't think about Jerry, Maka. He can't hurt you anymore. You told me that was long ago, and you already received help about him. I'm sure you're okay. Just breathe; it's going to be aright. I'll talk to Jamie and Soul for you; I'll be there the whole time. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

"Why did Jamie hurt me, Wes?" I felt and spoke exactly like a child: Ignorant and full of need. I just needed an answer about Jamie. Why would he invite me in here, and then hurt me?

"Maka… Jamie typically doesn't take his pills, and treats himself with alcohol instead. He doesn't think he needs them, and alcohol almost always intensifies the effects." He explained, still speaking softly, and gently drawing on my back with his fingers.

"Pills for what?" Wes sighed, uncomfortable with sharing this information, obviously.

"Maka… Jamie is bipolar."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Memories**_

_Maka's POV:_

Unknown to myself, this news seemed to upset and I jerked away from Wes. Completely back to my normal self, I answered,

"What? Wes, how could you be keeping such a huge secret from Soul and I? We both know that he doesn't know about Jamie, and vice versa. What's going on?"

He seemed hurt at my recoil and disapproval, slowly beginning a long explanation, "Well, that's because it wasn't for me to tell. My father had an affair with the maid, and one thing led to the next, and that's when Jamie came along. The maid was fired to keep distance between our family and Jamie. When my father recently told me about Jamie, he said he kept him away, 'to keep us focused on our music.' God I hate that man. Such a jackass." Speaking mostly to himself near the end, he realized I was not impressed. I didn't understand why I was so angry, but I just got up and ran out the door as fast as I could, Wes too stunned to chase after me. I hated him, and I had no idea why. 'Wes didn't do anything to you! Why are you so angry!' I shouted at myself. Then it hit me; Wes got to have two brothers, when I had lost mine at the age of five… I stopped running, not sure where I was anymore. This time, I decided to let the memories flow. As I started to recall the events I had suppressed, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground, consumed by my past.

_Normal POV: Flashback_

_Gently tucking her children in, the mother softly shut the door and smiled to herself. How they both fell asleep instantly was a mystery to her. She traveled down the stairs, and moved into the kitchen. Walking straight to the fridge, the man in the seat behind her went unnoticed. That is, until he spoke,_

"_Children are so sweet and innocent at that age. Never know when danger is right next to them, no?" Paralyzed in fear, the woman turned slowly, and looked the man in the eyes._

"_Leave my house, Jerry. You're not supposed to be here."_

"_Oh Kami, you never did know how to treat a guest properly. Here, let me show you." He rose from his chair and advanced her way, effectively corning her between himself and the counter. His hands snaked around her waist, and she cringed. Tears formed at her eyes, and he swiped them away. "Why are you so scared of me, sweetie? You know I'm quick, and quiet so as not to disturb the children…"_

"_Because it isn't fair to Spirit! And I hate you Jerry. That's why, leave my house or I'll call the cops!" Her voice rose, and she shoved the man off of her. Anger flared in his expression and he struck her across the face. Her body had twisted into the counter, and she spotted an abandoned mug. She grabbed it, and turned back, immediately striking him over the head. He fell to the ground, momentarily stunned, and she made a dash for the stairs. He came to his senses and tackled her to the ground, making her scream. She continued to wail, so he jammed a nearby sock in her mouth, effectively choking out her shrieks. The noises coming from her throat were irregular, and desperate. He pulled up her skirt, and down her panties. Pinning her arms to the ground with his own, and her legs trapped under his, he had successfully restrained her to the floor, able to begin his assault. Unbeknownst to both adults, the girl watched from the stairwell silently, unsure of what to do and afraid for herself if she spoke up._

_End flashback_

This is too hard, at this rate; I'm going to end up in a mental institute if someone wanders by. With little time to reflect on the last one, the next one came crashing into my mind, just as difficult, if not more, than the last.

_FB_

_She sat, fearful and alone in the basement, listening to the shrieks of her family above her. The more feminine scream got louder, and gurgles of pain were heard. Loud crashes and bangs came from the door at the top of the stairs, shadows dancing across at the bottom. She soundlessly rose to her feet and crept to the top of the stairwell, curious and anxious. She placed her ear to the door, and listened. The young boy was wailing, _

"_Mommy! Mommy please wake up! No! Mommy!" His screams got quieter, and it was clear he was being taken away. She burst through the door, and found her mother in a pool of blood beneath her. Unaware of her mother's condition, she took the cell from her mother's unconscious grip and chased after her brother. Dialing 911, the girl witnessed her uncle throwing her brother in the car, and when he tried to get out, he slammed the door on his arm, earning a howl from the young boy. _

"_No! Where are you taking Sam! Stop!" Forgetting about the phone in her hand, she ran at the door that Sam was closest to and began tugging on it. Jerry slammed her frail head into the window, and dragged her to the other end. He jammed her inside the car and got inside himself, speeding off to an unknown location._

_End Flashback_

I could hear my strangled moans and whimpers getting increasingly louder, as I shook harshly, tears overflowing my face and blinding me. I thought I saw someone coming my way, but I had no time to analyze it, the next memory thrown at me.

_FB_

_Coming to some amount of time later, she looked over at her brother, cradling his arm whimpering, and her uncle in the seat in front of them cursing to himself. The feeling of warm sticky fluid on her forehead alerted her, but she was in too much of a daze to figure it out. Her hand crawled towards Sam, trying to gain his attention. He glanced over, and shook his head. She knew he was telling her not to try anything, and she was too far into her stupor to think of anything. She drifted back off to sleep moments later._

_XXxXxXxXxXx_

_Being harshly ripped from her seat and thrown inside a room had her jolting awake. She stayed completely still, uncertain of her injuries. She heard her brothers screams and tried to sit up right, but couldn't. He was thrown alongside her, landing on his bad arm. Sam cried out, and Jerry struck him, attempting to silence him. Sam continued to whimper and he started relentlessly beating the boy. _

"_Stop it! Stop it! You monster!" Something she had heard her mother say, Maka cried out and sprang to her feet. She leaped on to his back and tried to pry him from her brother. Jerry, infuriated, tried to rip the girl off of him, and instead got chunks of hair. The pain made her screech each time, and she clung on tighter, trying to duck his ragged hands. Backing into a wall, he slammed his whole body backwards, crushing her. She gasped, and slipped to the ground after losing her grip. She sat there, immobilized while she was forced to watch her uncle beat her brother to death. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she made herself to get out of there before he came after her. Maka remembered the phone that was in her grasp with the numbers already punched in, and searched for it anywhere on her body while she hid. Locating it, she hit the "Call" button, and patiently waited. A tranquil voice came on the other line, stating her title._

"_Hello, operator. How may I help you?"_

"_Please! My uncle is hurting my brother and I'm hiding and I don't know where I am! Please come find me! I'm so scared!" Maka mumbled, trying to speak under her breath, yet still loud enough to be heard._

"_Just relax and stay on the line. The paramedics and police are on their way. Are you in any immediate danger?"_

"_I don't know. They're in the other room! Please just hel-" She was cut off by the sudden jerk of the door opening. Jerry stood tall and frightening, and she shrieked, trying to dash under his legs. He gripped her by the collar of her dress and threw her outside onto her face. He swiped the phone from the ground and hung up immediately._

_Maka inched towards Sam, trying to call him awake. "Sam please, wake up! Wake up Sam!" Her strangled voice came. The boy didn't even twitch. Jerry stormed out and crouched over her, spinning her around to look him in the eyes._

"_Now why would you do that, m'dear?" His stony voice breathed, holding tightly onto each of her wrists. It started to hurt her, and she could feel the bones in the base of her hand popping in and out._

"_Stop it uncle! You're hurting me." Ignoring her words entirely, he released one of his hands from her arm and punched her repeatedly in the face. And then… it stopped._

"_Why did it stop…" Her hoarse voice tried to say, to no avail. The man was ripped from atop her, and commotion was heard in the background. She didn't care anymore, for she immediately fell asleep, wishing the pain would stop. (1)_

_End flashback_

I screamed loudly, clutching my body. I felt myself being raised, and carefully positioned in someone's arms. They carried me away, and I drifted off to a soundless sleep, one more memory playing in my mind.

_Flashback_

_The music flowed softly from the room. The girl followed it, and creaked the door open. A young boy, probably around 15, sat playing the piano beautifully, in her opinion. He sat facing away from her, his white hair shagged down nicely and reflecting the light off brilliantly. She closed her eyes and let the music take her away. She hadn't realized she had started humming along until the music stop. Her eyes snapped open, and lovely scarlet eyes were met with comforting olive ones. She smiled cautiously, and he spoke,_

"_This is who I am. It'd be cool if you'd be my partner, but if not that's okay."_

"_Why me…? There are much better looking and prepared meisters out there." Her gaze fell with her meek answer. The boy laughed loudly, and ignoring her comment entirely, continued to speak. _

"_Come on, silly girl. Let's go get registered. My name is Soul by the way. And you're Maka, correct?" She squealed silently, giddy over his recognition of her. Simply nodding, she followed him out the room and towards the office."_

_End flashback_

Her last memory was the best, being the one where she fell in love with the best boy out there.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's a long one for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Anger**_

_Maka's POV:_

It had been the worst sleep I had in a long time. I woke up every few hours screaming to my nightmares, only to be comforted by sweet nothings and calming pats on my head. I didn't know or care who was responsible for getting me back to sleep each time, but they never failed to be there. I just seemed to be in a cycle of never-ending horrors, each one worse than the last.

It slowly ceased, and I finally opened my eyes to the light. The person who had been by my side throughout the night was not present, and I found myself in Jamie's house; the room I had slept in before. I glanced around, and all I found was an empty chair by the bed, and a glass of water on the night table. The sheets were entangled around my body, probably from flailing around throughout the night. Sore and tired, I grudgingly uncoiled the sheets from my body, and went into the bathroom to clean myself up. Looking in the mirror, I realized my eyes had huge bags underneath them and appeared bright red where the white should be. Tears were stained down my face, and my lips were dry and parched. The bruises on my face were starting to turn from black to dark green, and the scrape on my face had scabbed over and began to scar. I took a face cloth from the drawer and ran it under the tap, waiting for it to warm up. I leaned on the sink for support, completely drained. I scrubbed the dirt, tears, and sweat from my face, looking a lot better already. I placed some eye drops in my eyes, removing the puffy, glazed look they had. And last, I thoroughly brushed my teeth, feeling much better now that I was cleansed. I looked at my wardrobe, now a pair of pajamas rather than my jump suit. Apparently someone had redressed me.

Not knowing where else to go, I roamed towards the kitchen in the silent house. Walking past the living room, I saw Wes passed out on the couch in a deep slumber, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. I continued walking, and passed Jamie's room, hearing his loud snores as I proceeded on. I guessed it had been Wes by my side all night, him being the one to have come and found me, since he was in a better state than Jamie last night.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, I decided to make us all eggs and hash browns, no bacon left to use for today. No feelings or thoughts were currently present as I began pouring oil in a pan and cooking the eggs on the stove. I decided to peel the potatoes in the meantime, forgetting about the eggs beside me. I peeled in a trance-like state, and soon I started to smell smoke, immediately hearing the fire alarm going off right after.

"Aw shit." I cursed, turning around to be met with the black remains of my food. Groaning. I snatched the pan from the element, and completely forgot about the heat as it burned my hand. Yelping, and not sure what to do with it, I threw it in the sink under cold water, splashing the hot oil over my body and making me screech. I jumped back and dropped the searing hot pan on my foot, and I collapsed to the ground and backed up, crying and frustrated. I cradled my hand, watching it blister up. The fire alarm was beginning to get irritating, so I yelled at it,

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up! I hate you! You're so FUCKING annoying!" The first time that cuss had slipped out of my mouth. I heard Jamie storming down the stairs and I got scared, almost as if I might get in trouble. He would be in a terrible mood, considering he was most likely hung-over. I heard him shouting and throwing things at the alarm from the other side of the counter. That's when Wes stumbled in, and began yelling at Jamie,

"Jamie! Calm down. You're getting riled up over nothing! Go sit down, I'll take care of this, okay?" Jamie charged out of the room in a rage. Wes pulled a chair out from the table, stood on it and ripped the batteries from the loud device, ending its irritating song. From the angle he was at, he looked down and saw me on the floor, leaning against the counter. I gazed up at him with water-filled eyes, and he sighed. Stepping down, he approached me, and gave me a meaningful look, letting me know 'we can't know each other right now.' He looked tired, as if he had gotten a worse sleep than me. He probably did. He went to reach for my hand to help me up and I just shook my head.

"Jamie will be mad at me. He's going to be really mad."

"Maka, stop this. Jamie will get over himself. Just let me help you out here. Okay? Go sit on the couch in the other room and I'll go get the first aid." I shakily got up and walked over to the living room. Where Jamie was. Upon seeing me, he immediately exploded,

"Maka what the fuck were you doing!?"

"I'm sorry Jamie… I forgot about the eggs I put on the element… I just wanted to make us all breakfast."

"Well ya sure fucked up on that didn't you? Goddamn it you're such an idiot. Next time, don't bother if you're going to cause this much grief." He barked, impatience written all over him.

"Jamie I'm sorry… It was an accident."

"Yeah sure kid. YOU were the accident!" Jamie declared, making the emotion that was gone from myself reappear suddenly. I cried again, feeling extremely angry and frustrated with myself for being so useless.

"Jamie, back off, would you? You're being such a fucking dick. You don't say that kind of stuff to people." Wes interjected, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"You do when it's true! For fucks sakes. It was obviously a mistake asking you to stay here with me." I didn't say anything; I just hung my head in shame and embarrassment, feeling like a complete imposter in this house.

"You know what Jamie? You're right. You were a big enough asshole to hit a girl who was already abused. A big enough asshole to drink when you know you shouldn't. She already feels like shit, and it honestly isn't that big of a deal. What's your problem?" I could feel the tension rising between the two, and I was the only one who seemed to realize Wes's slip up; He said he knew I was abused.

"I didn't hit her! Why would I do that? Now you're just making up a bunch of bullshit to make me look like a prick!"

"That's because you ARE a prick! And yeah, you did hit her. She told me last night while you were to busy hurling your insides out. God dammit Jamie. If you don't start taking your medication you're going to kill someone!"

"Oh yeah? I hit her? Then why hasn't she said anything to me about it? Huh? Tell me that!" Jamie stood up now, trying to seem more intimidating. Wes's booming voice spoke over Jamie's at the same time, screaming,

"WHY DO YOU THINK SHE HASN'T SPOKEN UP THIS ENTIRE TIME, TRYING TO TELL ME I'M WRONG THEN!?" Wes stood as well, standing a few inches from Jamie.

"Please stop fighting" I mumbled, unnoticed by the infuriated men. Jamie answered to Wes's remark, each of them shoveling the coal into the fire until it was burning the whole house down, metaphorically.

"WHY ARE YOU SO SENSITIVE ABOUT THIS TOPIC ANYWAYS!? WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HER? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER."

"I DON'T HAVE TO KNOW HER TO KNOW THAT SHE CLEARLY ISN'T BEING TREATED PROPERLY. AND MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I FEEL AS THOUGH THIS IS GOING TO END THE SAME WAY AS IT DID WITH JANELLE"

"Guys that's enough. Stop fighting over this." I spoke louder, but they still refused to pay any attention to me.

"OH YOU'RE MAKING THIS ABOUT JANELLE NOW? WELL JANELLE WAS A WHORE WHO SLEPT WITH MY BEST FRIEND. SHUT THE FUCK UP WES I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ANYMORE." Wes went to speak, but I ever so rudely interrupted,

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" I hollered, fed up with their childish behavior. They both looked over at me, dead silent. "You're both being so ridiculous. This is my fault so why are you two fighting over something entirely different? Jamie, I'm sorry I woke you up and I'm sorry I thought I was welcome here. I can confirm that you hit me" His gaze fell, and tears immediately sprang to his eyes; He felt horrible. "And Wes, he was being a jerk, yes. But you didn't help when you obviously brought up a painful past experience. Now both of you sit down, and relax." Ignoring my command, Jamie came over to me and gave me a big, tight hug.

"Oh Maka. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to leave, please stay here with me? I didn't mean to hit you… never let me do that to you again. Oh I'm horrible" He mumbled, sobbing continuously the entire time. With each word, his embrace on me got tighter and tighter, until I could hardly breath, and the bruises all over my body started to scream in pain.

"Ow! Jamie let me go please." I wheezed, trying to remove his hands from my waist. He jerked back, more shame spread on his face, tucking his hands behind himself.

"I'm sorry Maka…"

"It's alright Jamie. Now maybe you should take your pills and get some more rest… Everyone seems to be pretty irritable today…"

He nodded, and turned to face Wes, "Could you call into work for me? I'm already super late, and I feel like shit."

"Sure thing buddy. Just go get some sleep." A complete turn around from how the two were talking earlier, Jamie gave me a shy smile and stalked off towards his room. I let out a huff, and plopped onto the floor. Wes did the same, and we both just sat there in silence for some unknown amount of time. I guess Wes remembered my injuries because he crawled over to me and began treating my burns. He put some soothing ointment on my hand, and carefully rolled the gauze over it. My toes hurt, but I didn't care enough to say anything. Stressed out and exhausted, I asked,

"What time did you bring me back here?"

"I'm not sure. Late."

"What time is it now?"

"Uhh… around noon actually."

"Oh actually? Want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure why not?"

We grabbed some money and headed out the door. We chose to go to a cute little café down the street. Now this café happened to be by the DWMA. And the DWMA seemed to be on its lunch break currently. I took no note of any of this, forgetting completely about Chrona and my other potential problems. That is until Stein, Chrona and Soul approached me, and Wes had suddenly disappeared. I frantically glanced around for him, and checked my phone to see if he left a message. He had, and I quickly scanned it before they were in talking distance. It read,

"Maka, it won't be a good idea if any of them see me with you. I'll talk to you at home. Be safe, would ya?" I deleted the message just in case, and tugged my hood over my head, casually eating the muffin I had purchased.

"Hey Maka. Can we talk?" And then they were in front of me, Soul's perfect voice speaking to me once again. I almost melted on the spot, but a voice in my head had me on edge immediately,

"Give me control, Maka.

_Soul's POV:_

Maka was not in classes today, so Chrona, the Professor and I decided to look around town for her during lunch. Chrona had caught a glimpse of her first, walking towards the café by the school. We walked over, and for a moment I thought I saw Wes. However, the closer we got, I realized she was by herself, with that stupid hood over her head. We came up to her, and I spoke cheerfully, as though nothing was wrong between us.

"Hey Maka. Can we talk?"

"Sure, have a seat." She said, just as perky. Her voice sounded off, sweeter than usually.

"Actually Maka, we were hoping we could do this inside, in my office? It's kind of personal." Stein said next, gesturing to the school. Without saying anything, she got up and walked off to the academy, apparently taking the lead, myself second, Stein third, and Chrona trailing behind in last.

Upon arriving, Chrona shut the door behind us, and Maka whipped around to face Stein and I.

"So what can I do for you three?" She questioned, acting completely ignorant to the ambush we had prepared.

"Remove the hood, first Maka." She easily complied, and gently slipped the hood off her head. Her blonde hair seemed shinier and brighter; her skin had a beautiful glow to it. Her eyes were cast downward, seemingly avoiding something. But then she glanced up at me, and I knew something was off. She was smirking, almost mockingly, and those were not my Maka's eyes. Not only were they blue, but they were threatening and deceitful. This was not Maka.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the later updates than usual guys. Been going through a tough time lately and school just started. =$**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater. I do not own it.**

_**Chapter 11:**__**Games**_

_Maka's POV: _

"Give me control, Maka" 'Hey I know that voice. Who was that again? Ah yes… that girl from my mind… How could I have forgotten her name already? Irony… Avery… Ah yes! Ivory!' I mused, forgetting about the incoming "threat," or so she saw it. With my distraction, she took my place immediately before the boys had approached.

"Hey Maka. Can we talk?" Soul announced, his voice more attractive than I remembered it. I hadn't heard it in a week anyways. I watched my body say and do things in a much more tranquil manner than I would have been capable of.

"Sure. Have a seat." Soul seemed confused by the voice that came out of my mouth. I was as well. Soul… no more than three feet from me. I could almost touch him, feel him. Almost hug him. 'Soul, I love you so much. Please tell me this is one of those good "Can we talk's?' My thoughts were running, and I could feel the impact they were having on Ivy. She was getting nervous near him, yet she still kept her cool, amazingly enough.

"Actually Maka, we were hoping we could do this inside, in my office? It's kind of personal." The voices were echo-like- almost as if I was in a shell, and could just barely hear them. I wasn't sure who was saying what, just what was being said through Ivy's filter.

"Please don't try anything Maka… I'll get us out of this, alright?" Ivy spoke to me, blocking out all of my other senses. Get us out of what? There was no danger… well not really. I guess the three of them finding out the secret I had been hiding wouldn't turn out all that well… But that could be easily avoided!

She lifted my body and trekked off towards the school. Arriving in the academy, and further into Stein's office, Ivy turned around and spoke suddenly for them, bringing me into the conversation as best as she could.

"So what can I do for you boys?" She sang, playing foolish for the three.

"Remove the hood, first Maka." Ivy tugged the hood off over her head, and the reaction of the boys made her smug. We both knew what they we're expecting, and she gave them quite the surprise with the shining blue eyes I knew they were staring into.

"M-M-Maka! Y-your eyes?" Chrona stuttered, seemingly in absolute awe of the girl before him.

"Oh! How foolish of me. Father bought me colored contacts recently! What is you're opinion of them?" Ivy declared, coming up with a quick reply.

"That isn't how I talk… They're going to catch onto the fact that it isn't me…" I mumbled to her. She simply scowling at me and smiling awkwardly at the trio. Regardless of their bafflement, Stein started,

"Lovely… Now then. Let's get down to the point. Maka, we are all concerned for your safety…" Oh brother. "And we've been noticing changes in your overall being. Is there anything you need to talk about? You know we're here for you, right?" Yeah… right.

"No I don't think so… Am I in trouble or something?" Ivy queried defensively, trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

"No you're not in trouble. We, specifically myself, are unsure of your sudden attitude change, and we've all been… hearing things. Where have you been staying?" Ivy's face dropped into an unsatisfied glare.

"A hotel. Why, where am I supposed to be staying? With this prick?" She motioned to Soul, whose face immediately fell and pain and hurt screamed in his eyes. No one said anything, just uncomfortable shuffled the feet and stared at the ground.

"Ivy! How could you say that!? Oh I'm so sorry Soul! I don't mean that." I screamed at her, trying to make it through her barriers. I wasn't sure when I forgave him, but now it seemed like my only problem was not being able to talk to him again.

"Well if there isn't anything else I'd like to leave now. Bye" Her voice was a monotone, completely un-amused. With a couple bewildered looks between the three of them and back at Ivy, she just snorted and turned on her heel, leaving them to their strange ideas.

"Can I have my body back?" I mentioned, making her fade from command and placed in the back of my mind. Man, my body was so weak and tired. My shoulders immediately slumped, my pace slowed, and my eyes drooped down. I yanked the hood back over my head, yet again, and trudged back to Jamie's. I immediately went to the room I was staying in and flopped on the bed, falling asleep in an instant.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was later that I had awoken to the dark sky, and the clinking of glasses and laughs. I dragged myself out of the room and down the stairs and to the kitchen. 'They really like being in the kitchen…' I contemplated, thinking of the odd tendencies these boys had. I pushed the kitchen door open and saw the two boys ready to take a shot of tequila. 'Wes says he shouldn't drink, yet constantly encourages him to do so… Strange relationship.'

"Oy! Wait!" Jamie shouted, getting both Wes's attention and mine. He glanced over Wes and smirked at me, continuing his sentence. "Hey Maka, why don't you come have a few shots with us?" He said, adding a small wink.

"Well, I AM underage Jamie…"

"Who cares! Free drinks. Besides…" He lifted up another shot glass I hadn't noticed, and twirled the liquid inside. "We already poured you one!" He lifted the glass in my direction, and offered it to me when I groaned and walked over.

"If I end up sick and puking, it's on you two. And I'm NOT cleaning it up." I mumbled, but my excitement was bubbling and hard to contain. I felt the butterflies twiddle in my stomach, and my heart rate increase. 'This is SO not a good idea.' The last thought before I clinked my glass with the others, tapped the table with it and swished it back in one big gulp. The bitter liquid burned my throat, and I wanted to puke just from the taste, but I also wanted to fit in with these two. I wanted to be grown up and do normal teenage things. I grinned, having successfully kept down my first round.

"Hey we should play a drinking game!" Wes hollered; the liquor making it's way quickly to his head.

"YEAH! Can we? Okay we're going to. You two pick! I'm making drinks." Jamie answered equally as loud, shooting up from his chair and sprinting towards the bar. Wes began laughing hysterically, and I started laughing as well, not entirely sure why. We were just laughing, and laughing. Then Wes just stopped, and gave me a seductive grin. He leaned in closer and closer, and I got extremely uncomfortable, giggling awkwardly. He slipped his hand under the table, and flicked a card in my face, laughing even harder than before. 'They must have had a few shots before I came down. They're already SO drunk…' I thought, giggling some more at the idea.

Jamie ran back, spilling most of the contents of two of the three glasses. He placed them on the table, and eyed them all carefully. He selected the one with the most, and pushed the other two towards us with a quick grin.

"What are we going to play?" Jamie and I said simultaneously, earning another round of laughs. Settling down, Wes choked out,

"We're going to play… Go fish!" He dished out the cards evenly, and we began playing the foolish child's game. Every time someone guessed wrong, they had to take a sip from their drink. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed, when I got another wrong and went to drink from my glass. When I noticed I had nothing left, I laughed really loudly and shot my arm out towards Jamie.

"Wait guys, I've really got to pee. I'll be back!" Wes bellowed, running out of the room as fast as he could. Jamie and I laughed a little bit. And then he became serious. His eyes locked onto mine, and he just stared. I realized my head began to spin, and I couldn't have a proper thought through my head. I don't know where the thought came from, but I suddenly blurted out,

"What happened with your girlfriend? And who is Janelle?"

"Janelle WAS my girlfriend. She was so pretty, and she was the only one who could really tolerate my… antics." He let out with an upset sigh.

"It's okay Jamie, I know you're bipolar." He didn't even flinch, just nodded slightly.

"She never really liked being close to me, which is why I gave her her own room. One day I came home and found her on top of my best friend, fucking his ugly brains out. Or at least I thought he was my best friend at the time. Turns out they had been sneaking around together for quite some time." I stayed silent for a while, speaking up after a moment,

"My boyfriend cheated on me too. His name was-"

"Soul." He interrupted blandly, ignoring my surprise.

"How did you…" I mumbled, trailing off absolutely confused. My thoughts immediately went to Jamie finding out about his secret step-brother, but subsided when he continued,

"You were screaming his name last night. I heard Wes come in and bring you to you're room. He left and was out cold on the couch. That's around when you started freaking out so I went in your room and settled you down to get back to sleep. Must have been some dream.' He mumbled. 'Jamie was the one that was there for me all night? And then I woke him up this morning...' I thought, feeling like a total jerk. I blushed and buried my face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I'm such a horrible person." I choked through my hands, only to have them pried away from my face and forced to look into his beautiful blue eyes. The only thing I could work through my brain was, 'I know where this is going.' Jamie slowly closed the distance between us, resting his forehead on mine.

"You don't realize how beautiful you really are, Maka." Jamie breathed, slipping his hand around my waist and pulled me against him. He came closer, and closer, our lips slightly touching. His breathing was heavy and ragged. Then he made the move, and jerked me forward, smashed our lips together, trying to gain more access with each passing moment. My drunken brain wasn't sure what to do, complying with whatever he demanded, weirdly enough. I could feel the panic of such a close encounter down there somewhere, but I must have drowned it out with the alcohol. 'Oh this is wrong, this is so wrong. Why won't I stop? What about Soul?' he was running through my mind, and it didn't seem like such a huge deal I was making out with his stepbrother. He stopped suddenly, and when I went to continue, he pushed me back and straightened out my shirt and hair, then did so himself. Literally a moment later, Wes came bolting down the stairs and fell on his face. Him and Jamie laughed, but I was confused and drunk.

"Sorry boys, I'm heading to bed." I mumbled, and lifted myself from my seat and sauntered off.

"What the hell just happened?" Arriving at my room, I spoke to no one in particular, collapsing onto the bed and sighing. "Soul I'm so sorry…"

I had started to dose off when my phone vibrated on the night table beside me, making me leap up from the bed and fall on the ground. I crawled over to it and opened the message. It was from Soul… I immediately grinned to myself. 'Speak of the devil.' It read,

"Maka I think we really need to talk about things. I miss you so much and I love you more than anything I could ever love. Please come meet me by the academy in 10 minutes, please. –Soul" I was so excited that I snatched my coat and ran out the door before the boys noticed. In my intoxicated state, I had left my shoes behind, and forgotten to lock the door back up.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And now… The fluff you've been waiting for! Sorry, it's shorter than the rest. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12:**_

_Wes's POV:_

"Wait guys, I've really got to pee. I'll be back!" I shouted, running up to the bathroom. I'll admit, I was borderline tipsy, but Jamie and Maka were DONE. I made it quick and overheard them talking. I caught a few words here and there… Something about Jamie's bipolar disorder and cheating. They must be talking about Soul and Janelle. I snuck down the stairs, and being the snoop I am, eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Soul." Jamie announced. Huh?

"How did you… She murmured, ostensibly puzzled.

"You were screaming his name last night. I heard Wes come in and bring you to you're room. He left and was out cold on the couch. That's around when you started freaking out so I went in your room and settled you down to get you back to sleep. Must have been some dream." Maka's expression was the exact same as my own: one of utter douchebag-ery. I should've known Jamie hadn't slept well due to his very short fuse. I felt caddy.

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I'm such a horrible person." Maka buried her hands in her face, only to have Jamie pry them off. 'Don't you do that Jamie. You know where this will end.' I screamed at him silently. He gazed meaningfully into her eyes and rested his forehead on hers.

"You don't realize how beautiful you really are, Maka." I thought I heard him mutter, and then a few moments later he kissed her. 'And you did it. God Jamie you're an idiot.' I began sneaking back upstairs to make it seem as though I wasn't listening and one of the steps creaked. 'Oh God, please tell me he didn't hear that…' He did. I turned around slightly to see him push her away and fold his hands in his lap.

"Well I guess that's my cue". I whispered, running back down the stairs and giving them a show. Maka headed off to bed, leaving myself and Jamie to talk. He just kept his gaze down, being entirely silent and keeping to himself. He glanced up at me, and guilt was drawn all over his innocent face.

"Why would you go and do that Jamie?"

"'Cause I wanted to."

"You know she probably won't remember in the morning, right? If you wanna kiss her, do it properly kiddo." I said, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. He looked surprised at my reaction, and I chuckled.

"I… Thought you'd be mad after I told you about what happened to her…"

"Nah, she's a tough girl. I think she can take care of herself." I smirked. A goofy grin appeared on his face and he grabbed the empty glasses in front of us, tripping and almost dropping them. "Ah-ta-ta. I think you've had enough to drink for one night buddy." I lectured, and confiscated the glasses from him. He gave me a pout, and then ran upstairs. "What a strange kid… " I whispered to myself. I thought I had heard him go out the front door, but a second later he came back down the stairs with his private stash of alcohol. 'Must have been my imagination.' I chuckled and helped him carry them to the table and set it down. "Jamie, before we start anything, I think I should tell you about someone." He just looked at me puzzled, and kept his mouth shut. "It's about Maka's boyfriend."

"Soul? What does he have to do with this?" He slurred back to me, trying to think. I decided to just get straight to the point, and explain afterwards.

"He's your step-brother."

* * *

_Maka's POV:_

I was so excited, due to seeing Soul, finally, and the alcohol, that I kept tripping and stubbing my bare toes on the sidewalk. I ran as fast as I could to the school, but was delayed because of all my falling down. I arrived twenty minutes later then when Soul had asked to meet, and I saw him pacing back and forth near his motorcycle, chewing on his phone. I smiled so large, and my anticipation was too much too handle. I stopped running and just stood frozen, unnoticed by my love. His tousled hair was shining beautifully in the moonlight, and his anxious red eyes glinted with the light from his phone.

"Soul." I shouted. His head snapped towards me, just a mere ten feet from him. He took three large strides and had me in his embrace immediately, both of us hugging the other for dear life.

"Oh Maka I'm so so so so so so so sorry. Things got so out of hand." He gently pushed me back to look into my face, but looked surprised and scared suddenly.

"What is it Soul?" I questioned. He looked angry and concerned at the same time, his gaze fixed slightly down and to the left of my eye. I wiped where he was looking, thinking there was something on my face, and winced. With the realization that Soul had seen my bruise, my eyes widened and I stepped back, taking in a sharp breath. "Oh no…"

"Maka?" He spoke gently, as if trying to soothe a scared animal, and stepped towards me, reached out to hold me. I cringed a little bit, unsure of the reaction I was to get. "Sh-sh. its okay sweetie. I'm here now, and no one is going to hurt you anymore. Please don't be scared of me." He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, and a few tears streamed down my face. I know he could feel them falling on his shoulder because each time one fell, he hugged me tighter and tighter. Suddenly I felt my own pool of tears on my shoulder, and I heard him mumble to himself. "This is all my fault…" I gently pushed him away and looked into his shameful downcast eyes. They were red; and not only in the iris. Like puffy-red. They were glassy and currently filled with water. I couldn't help myself. I just leaned in and kissed him softly, saying so much with just one action. He immediately eased into it and slipped one of his arms around my waist, pulling my body against his. The other one went onto my good cheek. One of my hands resting on his chest, and the other tangled in his hair, I went to continue the kiss when he pushed me away, smirking. I wiped at his eyes to remove the excess water, and he did the same to me.

"How un-cool of me to cry…" He chuckled and I giggled. "Will you come back home Maka?" his smile faded, and his tone grew serious. I smiled and nodded wildly.

"Oh thank god!" He shouted, and hugged me once again. This time, twirling me around in circles. 'Oh wow… I feel REALLY drunk now' I thought after he put me down. The world twirled around me and I fell to the ground, shutting my eyes tight. When I didn't feel the impact, I opened them carefully and saw a very happy Soul, no more than a few centimeters from me. "Come on Maka. Let's go _home._" He put emphasize on Home, making me smile. He set me back on my feet and I tried to walk, but only fell down again. "It's okay Maka, I'll carry you." His strong arms swooped under me knees and the other under my neck and he stalked off in the direction of our apartment.

On the way there, we talked about anything and everything. Except the things that had been going on recently. I didn't feel the panic I had while kissing Jamie when I was close to Soul. He was safe, no matter what. He had to set me down to open the doors, but when we were finally in the smaller room, it was spotless.

"Soul… Have you been cleaning?" I giggled, surprised at the abnormal activity, for Soul that is.

"Yeah… Hahaha. I didn't want you to be mad at me… if you came home." He mumbled the last part, and the atmosphere got a little awkward.

I strolled over to the couch and plopped down, shifting until I was comfortable. Soul followed and sprawled across the couch on his side, his head in my lap. I played with his hair while we just sat together, completely content in the silence.

"You wanna watch a movie?" He asked, glancing up at me.

"Sure Soul. Go pick one!" I said, giving his head a little shove. He shot up, and gave me a quick kiss, darting towards the movie shelf. He came back and popped the movie in, sitting beside me this time. He slipped his arm behind me and pulled me in close. "What are we watching?" I asked.

"We're gonna watch…" He said, carefully trying to recall the movie he chose. "Oh yeah! Rango." He said, smirking. "I know it's your favorite…" I snuggled into him, and the movie started to play, and I drifted off into a comfortable sleep, safe beside Soul.

* * *

**Waiting for them reviews... ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Always there**

_Maka's POV:_

Slipping into sleep was the easy part. But when those nightmares showed up it was impossible to climb out. It was like I was being drowned, but could never die.

My dream was of Fred, following me all around town. He was always there, never failing to find me. He was at my graduation. At my wedding. At my husbands funeral. Time was flying by fast, but I was always a little five year old girl. The girl who couldn't run fast enough to get away.

He had taken me to the house where Jerry had killed Sam, and everything he did to me, along with everything Jerry did to my mother just went on and on forever.

I was screaming in my dream, and my eyes felt like they were bleeding. I started clawing my body trying to wake up, ripping at my clothes and pulling out my hair. I was smashing my head on the ground and biting my lip as hard as I could. But I would not wake up. Nothing could. Nothing but Soul's voice which I was suddenly very aware of. 'Where is he?'I thought, the scene in front of me disappearing. I was just floating in black, frantically looking around for him.  
"Maka? Maka look at me. Maka sh-sh it's okay. It's alright baby just breathe. Just breathe and look at me. Deep breaths c'mon." I could feel hands holding up my head, and the cold ground under me. Portions of my face, arms and legs were stinging, and I could taste blood. I just couldn't see. "Maka it's okay, I'll be right back." He said, the hands retreating from my head. And suddenly I couldn't breathe. I was hyperventilating, trying my hardest to keep that oxygen flowing. I guess Soul didn't notice because I overheard him talking on the phone, "Stein! I don't know what's going on! I need you here NOW... I don't know, Maka just had an EXTREME panic attack... Yes she is oka- oh shit, Maka!" I heard him shout. Why oh shit? What's going on? The phone tumbled to the ground, and I could hear gurgling. It burned to breathe in, feeling like razors were raking up and down my trachea. And then, the black entirely enveloped me, taking away the pain, along with my senses. My world was now nothing.

Soul's POV:

She had fallen asleep watching the movie; I don't think she's ever seen the whole thing. I pulled her down beside me, and drifted off to sleep with her in my arms. That is, until, she started freaking out.

I was still slightly aware, and I could feel her chest rising and falling irregularly. She seemed to be trying to say something, but just small mews were coming out of her mouth. 'Probably just another bad dream...' I thought before pulling her in closer. And then she jerked out of my grip and fell to the ground with a thump, screaming and writhing in what seemed to be extreme pain.

"Maka what are you doing!?" I shouted at her  
, and her eyes snapped open, desperately searching for something. "Maka chill out you're scaring me..." I continued, earning no response. He eyes were leaking out constant tears, and she was tugging at her clothes. Her flailing arms went up to her face, and she dragged her nails across her bruised cheek, down her stomach, her opposing arm, blood appearing from the wounds, and the other went to her hair, where she pulled out a chunk. "Maka stop that!" I yelled, kneeling down and holding her arms down. She started smashing her head on the hard floor and biting onto her lip so hard she almost removed it, her shrill shrieks never stopping. "Maka chill out, seriously!" I was screaming at her now, terrified and unsure of what was going on with her. I slipped both my hands under her head, and gently supported her neck with my forearms. She was having a full on panic attack, and I could hear her desperately gasping for air. "Maka? Maka look at me. Maka sh-sh it's okay. It's alright baby just breathe. Just breathe and look at me. Deep breaths c'mon." I spoke to her softly, and thankfully it seemed to have an effect on her. She started breathing more relaxed, and she stopped attacking her body. Her eyes were still frantically searching for whatever, presumably me.

When I was sure she was relaxed to leave for a few seconds, I spoke quietly in her ear,

"Maka it's okay, I'll be right back." I pulled my hands from her head, and quickly placed a pillow there instead. I ran over to the phone and dialed Stein's office number. "Please be there please be there oh please please be there!" I chanted under my breathe with each ring.

"Hello?" His bored voice came on the other line, and slight relief filled me.  
"Stein! I don't know what's going on! I need you here NOW!" I shouted, getting straight to the point.  
"Why what's wrong?" He asked, sounding slightly more interested.  
"I don't know, Maka just had an EXTREME panic attack."  
"What do you mean? Is she alright now!?" He demanded, and I could hear him spring up from his chair.  
"Yes she is oka-" I said, turning around to face her, only to find she had puked and she was now inhaling it. "oh shit, Maka!" I ditched the phone, desperately turning her to her side, and started patting her back trying to get her to cough. "Maka don't give up please! I need you so bad. I'm not losing you again!" I yelled at her, even though I knew she was unconscious. I put the pillow behind her back so she'd stay on her side, and quickly crawled over to the phone.

"Soul! what's going on?" Stein demanded, and his voice was seeping with panic.  
"M-m-m-mak-a p-uke-d and sh-sh-e inhaled i-it and n-now she won't res-s-pond!" I choked out, my fear taking over. I was sobbing, and tears were blinding me. 'Stupid fucking eyes. You're making things worse' I thought, angrily wiping them with my sleeve.  
"Soul, just relax, and listen to me okay? Tilt her head back slightly so you open her airway. Then check to see if she has a heart beat."  
"Kay." I mumbled, and carried the phone over to Maka's limp form. I did as he said, and I could still feel her heartbeat sputtering away. "What next?" I asked, trying to take better control of the situation.  
"Here talk to Chrona, I'm on my way over." Chrona then instructed me to give her "rescue breaths" while I waited for Stein's arrival.

It seemed like an hour, but was probably only five minutes, when there was a knock on my door. I bolted upright and quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, running back over to her. He pushed me aside and began treating her; using some crazy motions to make her cough, and then cleaning her wounds while she was breathing pure oxygen. I saw him eyeing her darkened cheek, and knew that he understood what was going on better than myself.

"She needs proper medical attention. Will you help me carry her into my car?" Stein asked, gesturing towards the door.  
"Yeah of course." I said, and gently slipped her into my arms like a baby, while Stein carried the oxygen kit.

I sat down in the car, and he helped me lay her across the backseat, with her head resting in my lap. He climbed in the front seat after placing the tank on the floor in the back, and started the engine. We pulled off the street and sped off to the hospital.

I twiddled my finger in her hair, and gently sang to her. It's what she always made me do during thunder storms, so it seemed fitting.

"Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)"

I just sang the chorus over and over again softly, giving a new sound to the rock song. Her body didn't twitch once the way there, but I could tell she was listening to my song, taking in its meaning and singing along silently in her head. She always did. She knew I was always there.

Stein pulled into the parking lot and we rushed inside, where they took her from me. I didn't like not knowing the situation, but as long as she was getting help I could be alright.

It was a couple hours later, and I wasn't sure what could be so wrong with her to take this long. Stein had called Chrona and told him what was happening, so he was seated beside me, nervously twirling his fingers.

Finally, the nurse walked out into the waiting area, and Stein, Chrona and I all stood, practically jumping on the poor lady.

"So, how is she?"

* * *

**_Reviews please! Also, I started a new story, if any of you'd like to check it out! It's called Just one Wish_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: An escape**_

_Soul's POV_

"So, how is she?" I asked, unable to get anything else out of my mouth.

"Well..." The nurse began, scanning her charts. "You're girlfriend in there seemed to have one drink too many. She has alcohol poisoning. We've pumped her stomach, so she should be fine. But right now our concerns are brain damage, we won't know for sure until she wakes up though. We've also found marks on her body which we can relate to abuse."

"Marks? What do you mean?" Chrona spoke up, all of us clearly thinking back to the bruise on her face he had mentioned.

"And what do you mean alcohol poisoning? Maka doesn't drink." I spoke up, recalling all the times I begged her to come to a party with me where alcohol would be present. She said no every time...

"Well there's some contusions on her face, and a couple on her arms. Severe contusions and abrasions are present on her back, neck and hips." I heard Stein's knuckles crack as he clenched his fists, making them go white. His jaw was tensed and his eyes glared off in the distance, seemingly very angry about something. "And apparently she does, because we've taken multiple urine and blood tests and all came back with large amounts of alcohol in them."

"Well what about her panic attack then?" I queried, curious about the main reason this seemed to have started.

"Not much we can say on that. If I had to guess, I'd say too much mental stress, which can only be released during extensive sleep periods. Again, we won't know for sure until she wakes up."

"Can we see her?" Stein whispered, a combination of emotions spread on his face.

"Sure thing, she's just over in this room right here." She answered, gesturing towards the hallway. I had never seen Professor Stein move so quickly. Chrona quickly followed suit, and after thanking the nurse, I trailed behind them.

Stein stood beside her bed, anger and fear the only thing he appeared able to express. He loomed over her, doing his own examination of her injuries. Chrona and I watched silently, and I noted how unimpressed he was.

"These aren't new. Meaning she lied to us..." He muttered under his breath.

"How come the bruise wasn't there before then, Stein?" I asked, baffled.

"I don't know... A lot of makeup?" He growled back, making me shrink away. I shuffled over to the chair by the bed, and took her fragile hand in mine.

"What is going on with you Maka?" I whispered to myself, gazing at her face.

Chrona stationed himself at the edge of her bed, seating himself on the corner, and Stein just walked over to the window, staring out into nothing.

"What time is it anyways?" Chrona muttered, checking around the room for a clock.

"11:00 am, Wednesday." Stein said monotone, not even turning to respond. No one said anything for a while. The only sound heard being the periodic cracking of Stein's knuckles.

"Stein, c'mon. This isn't your fault." I said, knowing the guilt he was consumed by.

"I know." He nearly whispered, slowly turning around. Well that was a surprise to me. "It's YOUR fault." What?

"Stein." Chrona cautioned, but I retorted, ignoring the pink haired boy.

"How is this my fault?" I shouted, rising from my spot to appear more intimidating.

"If you hadn't gone around playing with all the little whores and hit her for standing up for herself, then she never would have run away from home!" He yelled back, advancing towards me. I stepped around the bed and met him in the middle.

"Guys" Chrona advised again, but went completing disregarded by both of us.

"Like any normal person wouldn't have reacted the way I did given the situation! Look I've said I was sorry! I messed up okay?" I screamed back this time, tears threatening to appear.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that some sick fuck raped her!" My anger immediately resolved, and was filled with disgust. 'That's why he was so angry about the bruises on her hips...' I thought, taking a few steps back, and leaning on the side of the bed deep in thought.

He didn't care if he looked weak in front of Chrona or myself, the tears overflowing out of his eyes.

"You guys. Look." Chrona said again. I hadn't realized he was trying to tell us something until I looked over at Maka's body. She wasn't moving, but you could see that evil smirk she had before, and a blue iris peeking at us from behind lidded eyes. The bruise was once again absent, and I was unnerved by these facts. Opening her eyes fully, and blinking a few times to adjust to the light, she giggled.

"You guys are so silly. I wasn't raped!" Stein's tears stopped, and he looked towards her hopefully. "I was grabbed, yes. But it's okay I fought him off." She giggled again, smiling widely and her eyes twinkling dangerously.

"I know that you're not-" I was cut off by the sound of my own ringtone, blaring in the small room. She looked at me innocently, along with Chrona and Stein, all curious as to the end of my sentence. Glaring at her, I huffed and slipped my phone from my pocket. "What?" I shouted, at this point extremely irritable.

"Yo chill man. It's just me."

"Wes? Why are you calling me...?" I muttered, confused. I turned away from them, only to just miss the absolute fear and shock on the face of Maka. I could hear a faint voice speaking in the background, and some shushing from Wes

"Listen... This is gonna sound really weird... But uh... You haven't seen Maka around at all from last night to now have you?" He said, and I could almost picture him awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"I have, I'm with her right now. Why?"

"Oh thank god!" He shouted from the other line, forcing me to pull the phone away from my ear for a second. "Where are you guys?" Wes replied, ignoring my own questions.

"Why are you so interested in this?" I answered, skeptical of his interrogation.

"Well I saw her last night and-," he said

"You're the asshole who got her so drunk she almost died? She's in the hospital cause of that you prick. Maybe next time think twice about giving alcohol to a minor." I announced, and with that I hit the "end" button, too wound up for words.

"What was that about?" I heard Chrona say, and turned around to meet their faces.

"My brother called. Looking for you-" I said, accusingly pointing towards Maka. "-and I guess we discovered who our two culprits are. Maka why were you with Wes?" 'Or should I even call you that…' I thought, wanting to add it in, but unable to utter the words.

"Can I explain after I change into comfortable clothes?" She squeaked, discomfort and guilt setting into her features. I narrowed my eyes, but nodded in agreement. We all got up and left while she changed. However, remembering something, Stein opened the door.

"Hey Maka I forgot to tell you-" He broke off when he saw her pants and bra on, and she was frozen with her shirt over her head. What had Chrona, Stein and I were stopped on the spot was the strange design on her back. She was surprised by our intrusion and quickly tugged the shirt over her head, but she didn't seem to realize what we had seen.

"Maka… What was that?" I asked, walking towards her and gestured to her back.

"It was nothing." She snarled, squinting at me accusingly.

"Ivy." Stein said, watching her intensely. She glanced up and immediately glared at him, obviously angry with herself for responding to the name. "Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, Ivy. I knew something was funny about Maka lately. But to think that you were hiding in there all along hey?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She growled back.

"Stein what ARE you talking about?" Chrona butted in.

"Well you see…" Stein said, slightly turning, only to accidentally give Maka's body the chance to dash for the door.

"Soul, Follow her!" Stein shouted. I quickly chased after.

_Normal POV:_

"Wait what?"

"Stein what is it?" Chrona answered, desperation in his voice.

"Her Soul just… disappeared."

**Reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

_Wes's POV_:

"He's your step-brother." I announced, waiting intently for his reaction. His expression was vacant, yet I could tell he was trying to suppress something by the periodic clenching of his jaw. He had set his drink down, and placed both of his hands on the table in front of him.

"How." The only word muttered out of his lips after moments of silence was spoken coldly. Chills ran up and down my spine as I tried to figure out how to phrase this. He hadn't even asked it as a question, it was a demand.

"W-well it's kind of a long story..." I mumbled, and those brilliant blue eyes shifted their gaze onto me, innocence replaced with impatience and irritation. I took his look as a 'go on, continue.' "Well... The jist of it all is my... I mean _our_ father isn't the most loyal man on the planet. And so him and the maid got it on, boom along came you; you know that part. My father loved you more than myself and Soul put together though. He was always pushing us to be better; we were never good enough. All he truly cared about was our music. He didn't want people to be disappointed in us like he was. So he separated you from us, so that we wouldn't become jealous of how he treated you. You were his second - or in this case third - chance of doing it right. It's pretty obvious he gave you everything you asked for-"

"No. He was just trying to buy my approval. He never once gave me enough time to go throw a ball, or to talk about girls, or to play an instrument for that matter. He sure as hell didn't try making me a better person like you two. He didn't care about me, he just wanted to get with my mom. This house is ridiculous too! Who the hell lives in this ALONE!?" He shouted, rising slightly from his anger. I stayed silent, waiting for him to settle down and take his seat again. Sighing, he asked,

"I know you're my half-brother, so then how does that make Soul my step brother?"

"What you don't know is that our mother wasn't the best with staying loyal either... Thankfully Soul turned out with our mothers genes, so no suspicion was raised. However, when you look at him closely compared to me, you can see the differences quite clearly." I answer, my humiliation raising because of my family's whoring around. "I can tell that my father was never happy with Soul, maybe he knew. He was horrible to Soul, hitting him when he played the wrong key on the piano and constantly putting him down when he was probably only 7 years old. That's why Soul ran away all those years ago, and that's around when I came and found you." I ended, quickly concluding our uncomfortable history.

"Sorry Wes, I gotta think this over, I'm so confused. I'm going to bed" I could tell he was trying his very best to react appropriately in this situation, but he was having extreme difficulties getting that out.

"Sure thing bud. See ya tomorrow." I rose from my seat and quickly left before things got ugly.

Literally a second after my departure from the room, I heard him scream and knock the table over, constantly talking to someone he was calling a "whore" and a "slut". The sound of his fist colliding with the drywall made me cringe, and I hastily made my way over to the living room, closing the door behind me and blocking out the sounds of his rampage.

'Who was he talking about anyways, I wonder.' I mused, laying the blanket on the couch and curling under it immediately. It was cold out tonight, and I did not want to be in the chilly household air.

'Ah... he's upset about Maka.' The idea clicked, and I recalled the way he reacted after breaking up with Janelle.

She was horrible to him, poor guy. He tried hard for those girls, but because of his money they'd use him and ditch him.

It was some while later when I could faintly hear Jamie settle down, then I safely slipped from consciousness into a calming sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling dreadful, rising slowly and feeling slight ease from the popping in my bones. I stretched, grimacing as I cracked an eye open to peer out at the sunlit room. It was bright, and the warmth from the rays had heated me so I was nearly sweating.

Frustrated from the heat, I tore the blankets off and rose to my feet, all the while still squinting out the glaring sun. I slowly stumbled over to the bathroom, scrubbing the tired of my eyes and brushing my teeth.

'There, much better!' I mused, grinning at my beautiful face. 'I wonder if the kiddies want some breakfast?' I speculated. I decided to ask them.

First, going over to Jamie's bedroom, I silently looked in, letting the light spread in his dim room.

"G'mornin sunshine! Time to wake up!"

"What time is it?" He asked, barely audible.

"10:30 in the AM!"

"Ngh, go away, five more minutes." He mumbled into his pillow, drool leaking out of his mouth.

"No." I answered calmly, before sprinting and leaping onto his bed, stealing a pillow and beating him continuously.

"Wes get the fuck off. Go bother Maka or something!" He yelled, kicking me off the bed and diving under the covers.

"FINE! F-I-V-E more minutes. Not a second more. I need helpers to make breakfast!" I cheered, and left after he grunted back. "Pff, who needs him?" I asked myself, going over to Maka's room.

I was ready to turn the knob to open it when it swung open gently with the touch of my hand. 'Huh, the clasp on the door isn't working... Weird' I convinced myself, skeptically.

"Yoohoo! Maka? You awake, sleeping beauty?" I joked, trying to press the door open, but it was caught on something on the other side of the door.

I gave the door a few good shoves before the object finally moved enough for me to slip into the room. I found it was a bedside table, knocked over, with missing drawers and the lamp placed above it, as if they had fallen together.

I slowly shifted my gaze, seeing all the items strewn about: clothing, toiletries, undergarments, side tables, bed sheets. Even the curtains were torn and hanging limply from the rod.

"Maka!?" I called, unease settling into my stomach.

I walked around the room, tripping over things occasionally, and didn't see her anywhere.

"Maka where the hell are you?" I began ripping the piles of clothing and sheets off the ground, hoping she was just hiding. "No sign of her in here; maybe the bathroom?" I spoke to myself, dashing over and frantically looking about. Each moment of not finding her had me panicking, getting more and more agitated. Nothing there either. She wasn't in the closet either.

"Jamie get the hell up right now! We've got a situation!" I supposed the desperation in my voice was clear, because in a second he was by my side.

"Wes, what's wrong?"

"Maka's missing and her room is trashed. Did you do this?" I queried, stepping out of the room for him to enter. He looked around, turning and vigorously shaking his head at me. Worry set in, and I dashed down the hallway, flinging each door open and quickly scanning it. He did the same, glancing into every room and calling her name loudly.

Just before I passed into the kitchen, the front door softly moving with the breeze was seen in the corner of my eye. I turned my full attention towards it, checking the whole thing for dents or scratches, and the locks for forced entry. I didn't see anything. 'I always lock the door before bed though.' I thought, confused.

"Yo Wes. Maybe she just left or something? I mean her jacket isn't here." He said, appearing beside me and looking around.

"Yeah- yeah you're probably right. Maybe I'm just over thinking this... Where would she go though?" I turned towards him, hoping for an answer.

"Where I went every time I drank." He left an amount of silence for me to guess, but I didn't catch on. "Dude, my ex's?"

"Ohh! Yeah yeah. Okay. I... I'll call him." I muttered to myself, quickly dialing his number, and waiting patiently for the call to connect.

"What!" 'Whoa, someone's in a sour mood this morning' I thought I'd say, but decided against it.

"Yo chill man. It's just me."

"Wes? Why are you calling me...?" He didn't seem too impressed, and Jamie saw the look I wish he could see.

"Is she with him?" He asked, trying to strain his ears for our conversation.

"Shh! I dunno, I'm about to ask dimwit." I whispered back, trying to get him to back off. Taking a deep breath, I spoke.

"Listen... This is gonna sound really weird... But uh... You haven't seen Maka around at all from last night to now have you?"

"Hey Wes, maybe it was Fred who broke in last night. What if she's in danger cause of what I did?" Jamie butted in, almost making me miss what Soul said next.

"I have, I'm with her right now. Why?"

"Oh thank god! Where are you?" I questioned, thinking about what Jamie had said, and simply nodding my head at him to let him know I heard.

"Why are you so interested in this?" He sounded very pissed off, I wonder what's got his panties in a bunch.

"Well I saw her last night and-," I tried, but he interrupted me, spitting venom - if he could.

"You're the asshole who got her so drunk she almost died? She's in the hospital cause of that you prick. Maybe next time think twice about giving alcohol to a minor."

"Soul I'm sorry, but listen. Maka may be in danger!" I tried, but the tone sounded loudly from the dead connection. I watched my phone for a while, not sure what really just happened.

"What is it?" Jamie asked desperately, snapping me from my trance.

"I... She... She's in the hospital,Jamie. I think she got alcohol poisoning." He gaped at me, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"So? What else!?"

"I don't know, he hung up on me..." I whispered, looking back at the device.

This is more serious than I thought it was.


	16. Authors Note

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

**Just a heads up, an update will be coming very soon, most likely tonight or tomorrow! I apologize for the long wait, however I have been severly depressed and entirely unmotivated. Ill try my very best to get back on track sometime this week! Thanks, love you all! :***


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. Sorry for the short and VERY LATE chapter, but I had to rewrite this one about 5 times because it kept deleting. So I just shortened it. :/ the next one will be much better, I promise.**_  
_

* * *

_Maka's POV_:

I started to rise from sleep feeling like shit. I heard vague voices, but my head was too foggy to understand.

"You're in the hospital, idiot. Good one." Ivy said to me. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt glued shut. "And they know what happened to you. We should get outta here as soon as possible."

"Well... I can hardly think. You can go ahead." I thought to her in response.

I felt her slip into position, and watched as they noticed her spying on them. She did quite well, playing rather innocently. They left the room for a couple minutes, and Ivy changed into appropriate clothes. That is, until, Stein decided to barge in.

Because of my state, my senses were focusing in and out. All I knew is that they saw the marks on my back. Before I could ask Ivy what was up though, she was suddenly sprinting and yelling at me.

"Maka! Get your damn head out of the clouds! Listen to me. We need to resonate, alright?"

"We can do that?" I asked quietly.

"Yes! We each have separate souls, and we're already physically connected, so of course we can!" She sounded extremely distressed. Forcing myself out of my haze, I asked,

"Alright, how do we do this?"

"Sing. We have to use sound waves. Like when you guys were fighting Mosquito during the battle for Brew a year ago."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"MAKA! Stop asking so many questions and just do it!"

'Alright alright ... Sheesh..' I thought privately, quickly coming up with a song to sing. After deciding, the words started to flow out of my metaphorical mouth, and I shut my eyes to focus.

_"When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide"_

_No matter what we breathe _

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come"_

I paused, taking a breath and preparing for the chorus. I was surprised when I heard another voice singing along with me, and I snapped my eyes open. I wasn't in my black room though. I was looking out at the world; not through Ivy's eyes, not through my eyes, but through _our_ eyes.

_"When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide"_

We were running - and fast. It was a strange feeling. Our legs were stronger, yet more flexible. I felt every muscle ripple and every tendon stretch. I felt... Powerful.

Breathing was rapid, but deep and steady. And through our eyes, the world was flying by quickly. Neither of us had mentioned it, but we were going to our haven.

We watched passerbys stare curiously and concerned at our sprint. Nothing could stop us. We were entirely linked, closer than I was when I resonated with Soul. It was as if we were meant for each other as partners.

'Its just the Grigori soul m'dear.' Ivy said to me, smirking. I smiled back, and continued with studying the new changes of my mind and body.

We continued singing the song, but I did thoughtlessly, not even having to concentrate on the words.

We looked forward, and the tree line to our lake was just ahead. Faster and faster we ran, my excitement and Ivy's adrenaline forcing every ounce of energy we had into this run.

The lake was right in front of us now, and we didn't even think, we just dive straight in, cooling down from our workout. I let us sink to the bottom of the lake, watching the blurry fish and other creatures wiggle by. I felt our minds slowly separating, but our souls stayed synced. After what seemed like hours, I pushed off the bottom towards the bright surface, stirring up silt in the process. I took a deep breath and threw my hair back. Closing my eyes, I slowly back stroked to the shallower end. I felt so relaxed, and calm.

"Hello Maka." That voice broke my serenity, and I whipped my head around to face my follower.

"How did you..." I trailed off, entranced by those eyes. This was impossible. No way. How did he keep up?


	18. Chapter 17

_Soul's POV:_

"Damn, I don't remember her being so fast!" I muttered under my breath, slamming through the double doors after her. They flew open, nearly knocking a poor nurse over. "S-sorry!" I yelled back breathlessly, turning my attention back to the fleeting girl. I could feel her glare burning holes in the back of my head.

I sprinted down to the end of the hall, quickly glancing left. I didn't see anything so I jerked my head to the right, only to _just_ catch the sight of her hair whipping around the corner.

"Goddamnit girl!" I cursed lightly, taking a deep, short breath and lunging back into a sprint after her. While running down this hallway, I glanced to the top of the wall to see the large, bright "EXIT" sign.

"Soul, you're so dumb, where did you _THINK_ she'd be heading!?" I scolded myself, following the signs to only see a quick glance of her around every corner. Left, right, right, left, left. "Crap, this is getting tiring." I huffed, turning right once more to see no more signs, and no more Maka. 'Damn! Lost her.' I ran a hand through my hair, stressfully tugging on it for a moment.

The hushed click of a door to my right had my attention in a second. I looked above a doorframe to see the "EXIT" once again, along with a set of stairs.

Quickly shoving the door open, I peered over the ledge to see her moving at an unnatural speed, just a few floors down. I sat my bottom on the railing and slid down, catching up with each slide. There was only one set of stairs between us, when she looked up and glared at me with pure hate; hate that wasn't hers.

Landing on the platform between stairs, I stared after her entirely dumbstruck. "Blue eyes... Green eyes... Now turquoise? What the hell is going on with you Maka!" I shouted to myself, frustrated with my lack of knowledge.

I went after her, now more determined than before. I straightened my posture, pointed my fingers, and pumped my arms while springing my legs off the ground as quickly as I could. I don't know how I was doing it, but I was keeping up; just barely though. People on the streestag asked at us, probably thinking I was some creep; I wasn't though!

My heart was beating so loudly and strongly, I thought it might explode. "Holy crap, I cannot keep this up." I whispered under my breath, raising my voice becoming to strenuous. She must have thought she lost me because I could see her start to slow down, just as she ran off the road towards a gathering of trees. I stopped for probably thirty seconds, trying to catch my breath before trailing after her. I wiped the sweat off my brow and quietly jogged in after her; after all, she could be dangerous. That glare did a hell of a job of making sure I knew to keep my distance.

I broke into the tree line, and trotted straight, hoping she didn't swerve around too much.

I was not disappointed when I saw past a few trees and bushes, a large, crystal clear lake. I could see her broken reflection underneath the water, and realized she was surfacing. I dashed behind the bushes and held my breath, trying to steady my heart's loud thudding. She emerged, tossing her hair behind her in that sexy beach babe motion. She swam gracefully on her back towards the shore, her eyes resting from the bright rays leaking through the leaves.

A rough, scratchy voice broke my train of thought, scaring her from her peaceful state as well. Her eyes snapped open in an instant and she turned to glare at the stalky, small man.

_Maka's POV:_

_"Hello Maka." That voice broke my serenity, and I whipped my head around to face my follower._

_How did you..." I trailed off, entranced by those eyes. This was impossible. No way. How did he keep up?_

I did not know eyes could look so dark and soulless. I stared into the pools of black in front of me, anger and acid rising in my throat. I could feel Ivy's violent energy pulsing through my soul, making me want to strangle the ugly short man. But fear also had a hold on me, so all I could do was stare paralyzed at him.

"Thanks to your little boyfriend-"

"Jamie isn't my boyfriend" I interjected immediately, knowing that's who he was referring to.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, advancing towards me slightly. I cringed inside at his temper tantrum, sinking back into the shore. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "Thanks to _Jamie_, I've got quite a few broken ribs. And if you could've just kept your ugly mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened." He spoke grudgingly, taking painfully slow steps in my direction. "Maybe I could return the favour, eh?"

A small rustle to his left caused him to stop mid-step and whip his head towards the noise. I caught a glimpse of snow white from the corner of my eye, and silently cursed myself for forgetting Soul's pursuit of me. I watched as he started to approach the area where Soul was. I stayed frozen in fear for a moment, feeling Ivy's exhaustion consume her, and the last of our connection dissipating. 'Looks like this is up to me.' I thought, determined to protect Soul. I dipped my hand in the mud around me and swirled my fingers inside of it, thinking.

"Hey Freddie!" I shouted, scooping some of the mud into my hand and flinging it at his face; bingo, got him right in the eyes. I turned my entire body towards Soul and, "Get outta here goddamn it!" I saw him turn and start to run, and as I went to do the same, my bare feet slipped on the slick ground, and I smashed my head on a large, "conveniently" placed rock. Spots swam in my vision, and for a moment I was sure I was going to be consumed by the blackness. I shook my head to try and get it together, and immediately regretted it. Thankfully, Fred was taking a few moments to recover, and I had used up my bought time falling on my face; just great. I lifted myself onto my hands and knees, forcing myself into a run that involved drunken stumbling from that blow to my head.

I didn't feel the strong thrum of my heart, but instead it's rapid, weak pulses trying to keep up. I had forgotten my state from the preceding night, and also the multitude of bruising and pain I had experienced a little over a week ago. My legs trembled with every step, and I felt that flash of heat you get before passing out. My adrenaline was wearing out, but I could feel my body trying to make more. It wasn't working. I was maybe twenty five feet in front of him when I heard the leaves and twigs crunching, indicating he was coming after me. Another set joined them though, and I soon heard the thud of a body and the grunting of two men.

I turned to see Soul had tackled Fred, now wrestling him in the wet ground. I tried to hurry back over to him to help him out, but I was becoming more disoriented by the moment. They swayed in my vision, and my feet swerved left and right. I crouched to my hands and knees and tried crawling over to them.

I had to sit down, I couldn't even move, the nausea becoming unbearable. "Cool! Probably just landed yourself a concussion after having alcohol poisoning" I said to myself, giggling nervously afterwards. I was so panicked, I couldn't even force myself to realize the seriousness of what was going on.

My stomach twisted in my stomach, and a moment later, burning acid came out my mouth, making me choke. 'Yep, concussed for sure.' Thankfully the nausea passed immediately after, and I could very weakly crawl over to the two males. Soul started beating him in the face, stopping occasionally to hold down his arms that were wildly swinging at him. Now, a mere ten feet from them. I saw Fred's fingers encase around a decently sized rock.

"SOUL LOOK OUT!"


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I suck.. It's been what, a month? Two? Haha. Well I gave you an abnormally long chapter, and I've already started the next one. So do enjoy my hard work**.

* * *

**Chapter 18: History Pt. 1**

_Normal POV:_

"Wait what?"

"Stein what is it?" Chrona answered, desperation in his voice.

"Her Soul just… disappeared."

"How is that possible Stein? What's going on!" Chrona demanded, his obvious perplexing fueling his panic.

"I...I don't know kid. I mean... It's never happened before... As far as I know at least." Stein mumbled uncertainly, pacing the room anxiously.

"How did you know what was up with Maka? How come you called her Ivy, Stein?" The pink haired boy asked with a slight stutter, and fear thick on his voice.

"I was hoping to have Soul here as well, but clearly that is no longer an option." The professor announced, ceasing his pacing. "I may have put him into serious danger just now..." He muttered, strictly for his ears.

"Stein?" The boy inquired, looking into the older's eyes, pleading. The adult of the two sighed, and took a seat on the now empty bed beside his student. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I was in the library the other day, reading up on soul connections and such. 'Strongest Resonances of History,' it was called, or something similar." Stein pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration, trying to recall the information. "One of them was an article on Asura and his partner, which stated that because Asura consumed his partner, their souls were more closely linked. However, because he had consumed him, his partner's soul died out soon afterwards. For those first few days, Asura was unstoppable; indestructible." Chrona watched his teacher intently, hands folded in his lap as he listened carefully. "After those first few days though, we could defeat him, or imprison him at the very least. You know that though." His pink hair bounced up and down with his head as he nodded absently. "Death had decided such a strong resonance was dangerous, especially without the proper knowledge to go with it. He carefully chose a team of scientists to research the topic, which is where the next article began." Vacancy took over the professor. "There was a brother and sister - twins - who belonged to a native tribe where the DWMA now lies. The scientists were sent their to research the tribe, rumours having spread about a certain type of soul that could help one link better."

"Their tribe's duty was to protect the Grigori Souls, which were strictly unique to their village. No one knew where they came from or why they were special, just that they must stay secret. However, no one could touch the soul's because the corruption of fear and madness would taint them. Which is why the team came back empty handed. That didn't stop them from researching the tribe though." He paused, removing his fingers from his nose and resetting his glasses.

"The souls were kept in a vault they had built underneath their huts, and there was only one passage to the vault; a tunnel solely made from granite underneath the leader's hut. Only he could have access, since the door was honed to his wavelength. It was weird; the tribe seeming so savage on the surface, but sophisticated and clever to design such an intricate entrance." The silver haired man twiddled his thumbs in thought.

"Now then, back to the twins. They were the chief's children, having been adopted by him when their mother died of sickness and their father being murdered by Asura's assault. They were of the warrior class, which explained the markings on their skin after injury. The soul word reassemble wounds on their bodies to reduce pain so they could fight longer, and if enough wounds had accumulated, they could remove some of their Soul to summon a familiar from the patterns on their back. They would last until the wounds had healed completely."

"The children's names were Ivory, or Ivy, and Ebony, often called Benny. Ivy's sprite was a black panther, and Benny's was a white one. The colours of their familiars opposed their names to represent the close connection the two children had to each other's souls, which was a rare thing, even for twins."

"Their family was specific to the warriors of the water, which explained their blue eyes and graceful nature. Excellent swimmers they were, chosen to defend their tribe from the Sirens and often their own warriors, once corruption set in."

"Fear. It was what made the world dark; what brought about Asura's wrath. Even after he was defeated, many of the warriors cowered in fear, neglecting their duties and leaving their village open to attack. You can imagine, with such a rare treasure just beneath the ground, how anyone would take advantage of that."

"The children were young when they came. It was a massacre."

* * *

_**800 years earlier**_

_Laughter bounced around the village while a group of kids ran around, trying to hide from the one who was 'it.' _

_ A girl and her brother, as clever as they were, hid inside the donkeys barn (where children weren't permitted), giggling mischievously. Peeking her head out from straw, the sister watched as their mates were caught one by one, until only they were left. Laughing once again, she ducked her head back under, signaling her brother to hush. _

_ 'Come out!' They said. 'The game is over!' They cried. Only silent giggles answered their calls._

_ A scream sounded from the outskirts of the village, the pair peeking from their hiding spot once more to see the commotion. _

_ One of the women from their village came rushing away from the woods behind her. 'They're coming! They're coming!' The lady shouted. She looked to her brother, fear and confusion drawing on her face._

_"Benny? Who is coming?' Her voice was small and fragile in the eruption of panic within the village; families scurrying inside their homes to gather all they could and evacuate as soon as possible. _

_ He looked over at her, knowledge of the situation apparent in his face. _

_ 'Come Ivy. We must hurry!' Screams had her whipping her head to the left, a hut set afire by knights concealed in cloaks, riding coal-coloured horses with glaring scarlet eyes. Benny's hand slipped into her own as he tugged her away from the rampage, from the burning houses and slaughtered children and mothers. Their blood coated the ground, matching the eyes of the demon horses. _

_ Water pricked her eyes and her body shook slightly in fear as she flicked her gaze from death to death. Her tiny legs moved as quickly as they could, trying to prolong their own death. Benny lead her along the roads; weaving between huts and ducking behind carts and barrels to avoid detection. _

_ He checked the road ahead of him, seeing his goal in plain sight. Glancing around, he dashed out from his hiding with his sister in a sprint to one of the only standing homes. _

_ He didn't look well enough._

_ He didn't run fast enough._

_ He didn't think soon enough._

_ He was going to die._

_ The demon horse jumped out in front of them, lifting its legs high in the air in intimidation. The knight atop raised his sword high, ready to strike. _

_ But _she_ looked well enough._

_ And _she_ ran fast enough. _

_ And _she_ thought soon enough. _

_ She wouldn't let him die._

_ Their hands still tightly woven together, she rushed forward with her momentum, flinging him just out of reach of the slicing sword. He fell to his face, but quickly scrambled to get upright as his sister's speed pulled him forward. _

_ She knew where to go now, where no one else could enter, and what the assaulting party would be searching for._

_ The vault. _

_ They had enough of a head start to escape the demon horse's thundering hooves as they landed harshly on the battered ground. But as a warrior of the woods had caught sight of the children, an arrow flying into the creatures abdomen had it collapsing to its side, gasping in desperate breaths, and trapping the knight. _

_ Bursting inside the cabin, the tip of a sword was pointed into her startled face, and drawn away just as quickly. _

_ 'Thank goodness children! I was worried they had gotten to you!' The leader breathed out as he quickly shut the door and created a blockade with his small amount of items. 'Come, come, we must hurry.' His moccasins scurried across the floor as he travelled to the edge of his home, and swiftly removed his makeshift bed from its place. Revealed was a small latched door, opened with the help of a small key. _

_ He jerked it open, and rushed the children inside the dark, hidden tunnel. He disappeared for a moment only to return with a torch. He set fire to his own home before slipping in after the children, and latching the secret door once more._

_ The light danced on dark, slick walls in patterns, casting eerie shadows on the faces of the trio. Softened screams and shouts made it into the tunnel, sending chills into the three._

_ 'Where are we going papa?' Benny whimpered quietly, huddling in close to his trembling sibling. _

_ 'To the vault, my dears. They won't be able to get inside. I pray with all my heart they don't find that secret door before we arrive, though.' He whispered back, grasping onto the boy's young hand and leading the children away from the cackles of fire and screams of villagers. _

_ Down down down into the granite tunnel they went, humid air suffocating them as they desperately gulped in oxygen. _

_ As they travelled further and further inside, the chief lit small lanterns placed periodically along the walls, spreading the dancing flame to the entire passage. Not a living creature scurried or crawled within the maze of stone, frightening the children even more. How long would they stay down there? How would they survive? What if the men on their demon horses got inside? What then?_

_ Her questioning was ceased when chilly ripples of liquid reached her bare toes, making her gasp and shudder in surprise. An inky pool of black water lapped at her feet as the tunnel only went deeper._

_ 'Papa, we can't go any further. The pathway is flooded.' She squeaked, stepping back from the cool water._

_ 'No my child. You are waterborne warriors. You can make it. Do not underestimate your heritage.' He strokes her dark hairs in assurance, giving each a chaste kiss upon their foreheads. 'Now, my dears. I'm going to open the door into the vault. Their are more tunnels, but you'll know where to go. It will be dark, but you'll sense the tug on your soul towards the others. Use your hands and step carefully. Once you're there, another door will be in place to protect our treasure. You can safely enter by placing both your hands on the door.' He hugged them close, small shudders rolling off of him as he silently sobbed._

_ 'What about you papa?' Benny mumbled, clutching the chief's garments tightly in his hands._

_ 'I will be fine child. No matter what, you mustn't turn back. Inside the vault, the souls will protect you, as we have protected them. Keep them safe, little ones. Make papa proud.' He pushed them back gently to gaze into their cobalt orbs. They stared back, tears grazing their cheeks, just the same as their chief's. _

_ 'Love you papa.' Ivy whispered, kissing his right cheek and swiping his tears._

_ 'Love you papa.' Benny hushed as well, kissing his other cheek and repeating his sister's actions._

_ The leader pulled away from his children, and waded deeper into the dark waters. He chanted in their native tongue, as his palms and a door under the rippling surface began to glow a light blue. Placing his palms upon the door, intricate carvings within the door and walls surrounding flooded with the blue light, and it opened slowly, the ground giving slight tremors from the weight of the heavy stone. The door continued to glow, as did the descending tunnel that plummeted into the depths of the inky water, lighting the path._

_ Commotion was heard a while away, the sounds of a breaking door resounding down the hollow path._

_ 'Go children, now! And do not turn back. Just remember. Papa loves you very much, and I'll always be with you. Don't forget your duty.' He shooed them into the water, pushing them down the door as the echoing voices got louder. _

_ Taking a few deep breaths, the children dove down, clasping their hands together, and beginning their descent down the illuminated shaft. _

_ More trembling indicated the door closing behind them, the already muffled sounds being blocked out entirely. They didn't look back, only continued as quickly as they could. _

* * *

_ It was minutes later when they resurfaced at last, gasping and struggling for the oxygen that had been neglected of them. _

_ They crawled out from the water, the tunnel now ascending upwards rather than descending. _

_ Benny stayed panting on the ground with his eyes closed, the cool stone making him shudder, while Ivy pushed herself to her feet, searching with her hands for the wall. _

_ The lights that had previously lit up their path dimmed, leaving them in a dark chill._

_ 'Benny! You must get up. We must go.' She strained her voice, leaning on the wall she had just found. 'Come, over here.'_

_ Groaning, the boy rolled over onto his side, and opened his eyes to the unwelcoming black passage. _

_ 'Benny, come on!' She demanded, small droplets of water slipping from her handmade dress onto the ground, echoing loudly in the condensed area._

_ He crawled over to her, feeling carefully until he found her bare foot. He stood and searched blindly for her hand and clung to it for dear life._

_ 'I'm really scared Ivy.' He murmured, huddling close to her as they stayed still._

_ 'I know. But we mustn't be babies Benny. We have to be strong, because there isn't anyone else to be.' The already significant amount of wisdom she had gained in a short while made her sound older and wise, hardening her innocence. 'Now come. Papa bought us time and I'm not about to waste it. Do you feel the pull?' She asked, trying to look into his shaded eyes._

_ 'Yes.'_

_ 'Then we will follow it.' They walked side by side, Ivy following one side of the wall, and Benny the other. Gaps in the wall told them of cross sections and different paths, but that didn't concern them. They knew where to go._

_ Regardless, time took forever to pass as they navigated the maze, until the pull became too strong to stand and their wall ended._

_ 'We're here.' Benny said, giving his sister's hand a quick squeeze. His shaded features expressed fear and awe as he turned to stare at his copy; the same look on her face. _

_ 'I guess we better get on with it.' Ivy muttered, pulling her hand from her brother's and placing them among the cool stone. He followed suit._

_'_They're here!'

_'_They have arrived!'

_'_Open the door!'

_ '_They're here!'

_ Cheerful ghost-like voices chanted upon the connection of the children's hands to the vault, making them flinch away immediately._

_ 'Did you hear that Ivory?' The young boy whispered, clutching her hand once again. He did not need to see her to detect her vigorous nod. He could feel her heartbeat pulsing rapidly in her palm._

_ The door shuddered and split down the middle vertically as the large stones separated and disappeared into the walls. Blue light blinded the children as the door opened wider and wider; the pair having to cover their eyes from the sudden change._

_ Blinking back the spots, she removed her hand from her eyes to gaze at the winged souls singing softly and gasping in surprise at the sight of the two. _

_'_They're here! They're here! Enter children_!' The faceless bodies beckoned. _

_ The room the resided in was bright, and not just from the amount of light. The inside consisted of what looked like white marble and reflective silver, making the brilliant lights reflect all around the room._

_The light wasn't strictly blue though. Some shone green, and others orange or light pink. A few adorned a purple glow, and only three had golden rays. _

_'_Come children! Enter! Enter!_' They sang, encouraging the two._

_They cautiously stepped forward towards the glistening souls, crossing the doorway when it shuddered once more and shut._

_'_Welcome children_!' The divine creatures caressed the children and soothed the children's worries with their relaxed aura. They sang and comforted the two of the troublesome sights they held, until they were laughing and singing with the spirits. _

_It was like a paradise within the white walls, seeming as though nothing could deter the kids' bubbly moods. Until the loud hooves trampled down the corridor._

_'_Hush children! We must hush!'_ They whispered, quieting their singing and hugging the children close. They backed into the wall and waited. There must have been hundreds of knights within the tunnels, having separated into small groups to split up and locate the vault. _

_ The thundering footsteps were fast approaching, until they came to a halt. Snuffing and neighing announced their arrival. And then the banging on the door that reverberated the entire room all the way to the children's bones. Small gasps left their tiny mouths at the sporadic pounding. _

_ Commands were given, and angry shouts in an unknown language bounced between soldiers. The thundering started again, but quickly began to fade due to the retreating militia._

_ '_There is no time children. We must run away!_' They whispered and seduced them away from the main door, towards the back of the room where they opened a secret door._

_ 'A secret passageway within a secret passage?' Benny queried, looking at his sister skeptically. She shrugged in response and clasped his hand tightly. _

_ 'Let's get going.'_

* * *

**Reviews appreciated! :) **

**Also, I came to notice how much my writing has improved from chapter 1 to chapter 18. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, followers and favouriters (is that a word? XP) for helping me become so much better at something I love. It's all thanks to you, so take a moment to pay yourselves on the back. :* thanks so much!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: nearly 6000 words long. I worked hard on this too. Enjoy **

* * *

_**Chapter 19: History Pt. 2**_

_Normal POV:_

_'_Children! Children! Come this way!_' Their melodic voices chimed. The tunnel travelled up up up now, and having more resistance made the trip much harder. Although, the angelic beings' glow fighting the dark away brought the children comfort. _

_Grumbling bounced along the walls of the tunnel, and Ivy clutched her stomach tightly. How long had they been down there? How long since she last _ate_? _

_She thought back to her lunch, which was around when the sun was midpoint. Then the children were playing 'Hide and Seek', and she remembered the sun blinding her eyes and the shade reaching far. But she had yet to eat dinner. So that deduced the shadow men had attacked in Late afternoon. The constant darkness surrounding them made her suspect nighttime._

_And the chief's hut was set on fire. The demon horses had to have waited for that to go down. And finding which hut the secret door was in. How did they get through the Chief's soul door anyways?Was he okay? What happened after she and her brother swam through? How did the demons get past the flooded tunnel? Too many questions flitted through her mind, making her grow anxious. _

_It was far past her dinner time, and if her burning dry and drowsy eyes were telling her anything, past her bed time as well. _

_She clung to her companion tightly, struggling against her wave of fatigue that demanded her to lay on the ground in a crumpled heap of comfort and sleep. She had to fight it, no matter how welcoming the floor looked in that moment. They pressed on._

_Was it hours or days later when the path straightened out finally, and the smallest amount of orange light touched the corridor? It was a very slight change from the blue glow of the souls, but noticeable all the same. Maybe it was dawn._

_'Benny, look! There's light.' She tugged on his worn shirt and pointed to the dim lighting in front of them; the angels trailing behind. _

_'_Children! We cannot enter the light. You must hide us!'_ They called from the rear, alerting the children. They gently floated at an imaginary wall where the darkness kept their glow the sole light._

_'You're too big to hide though! And there are too many of you.' Benny hissed, nervously glancing around for any sign of movement. He didn't want any delays with the soldiers hot on their heels._

_'_No children! you are silly_!' They giggled, confusing the two. One of them hovered forward slightly, only to wrap it's wings around itself and shrink. It's glow darkened, but still shone as it fell to the floor with a quiet clatter. _

_Ivy released her brother's hand and knelt down to stare at the soul's new appearance. It looked to be nothing more than a small glass marble, sparkling and reflecting its own glow in different directions. _

_She picked it up and rolled the divine between her thumb and forefinger. It hardly had a weight, but felt solid and sturdy beneath her pressing digits. The other's copied their fellow soul's transformation, all of them tumbling to the floor quietly._

_'Oh!' She exclaimed as an idea tapped at her mind. With her free hand, she padded her dress aggressively until she found the pocket by her hip. She slipped out a tiny, pelt pouch that sunk down upon its release due to an unknown weight. She pulled open the drawstrings and poured out the contents, revealing a collection of pretty stones and gems._

_'But Ivy, that's all that's left of our Mama!' Benny yelped, scooping up the discarded items and hugging them close to his chest. Ivy ignored his actions, and began gathering the little souls._

_'No. I see her all the time. She promised she'd never leave us. And she hasn't.' She announced firmly, pulling the draw strings closed and concealing the souls she had collected._

_Pushing it into Benny's hands, she held out her hand expectantly for his small pouch._

_'How can you see her!? She isn't around anymore Ivy! You're crazy!' He wailed, guarding his left pocket and Ivy's scattered gems defensively, her small pouch slung around his wrist by the strings. _

_Ivy smiled proudly and tapped her head. 'In my head. It is because I _remember_ her, Ebony dearest. She was our mother, why would I dare throw my memories of her away? Now come, give me your pouch. You can keep one of the gems, okay?' He stared at her outstretched hand skeptically, and finally nodded. He pulled his pouch from his pocket and opened it, plucking a white pearl from within._

_Ivy copied him with her gems laying in various places on the floor, but picked a black stone; obsidian. _

_'Why do you always pick black colours, Ivy?' Benny asked as he watched her dumping his stones with sad eyes. She placed the remaining souls within and tucked it into her dress before answering._

_'Because it is everything that represents you, and you are important to me.' She explained, kissing his forehead like a big sister. _

_Even though what she said was true, she wasn't certain it was what drew her to the colour. Something about how light glinted off the beady stones and how it concealed things - _dark_ things - enticed her._

_She often wondered if that meant she was evil: liking the idea of darkness. But she also often came to the conclusion that darkness and madness were far from each other, and although they could make great friends, they could make greater enemies._

_'Me too. That's why I pick white, I mean.' He smiled lightly, and grabbed her hand once more while placing his bag into his pocket. _

_The souls still sang, quietly now, as they cheered the kids onward. The orange light grew in brightness and touched more of the dark corridor._

_The further they travelled, the more apparent it had been that it was dawn. Ivy's eyes, now barely open slits as they battled sleep, narrowed further as she blocked the blinding light with her free hand. _

_They were almost out, almost at the exit. _

_Doubt crawled into Ivy's mind. How were they to survive now, in a location neither of them were likely to know? What if the shadow men had found this exit, or if there was another enemy they had to go against? The souls were exposed now, and killing two children was an easy challenge to obtain the rare items. They were clear targets, and vulnerable at that._

_**Day 1 **_

_**Current age: 9**_

_Her eyes finally adjusting to the brightness of the outdoors, she removed her hand as a blockade, peering outside. They were at the mouth of a cavern; behind them, the looming darkness where the shadow men were likely still searching for them, and in front, the wide expanse of a desert. _

_Cautious steps were taken as she left the safety of the cave, glancing around nervously. In front of her was nothing but the wasteland of sand and sky. To the right was the same intimidating emptiness; to her left as well. It was what awaited behind the cave that had her attention. _

_Lush, flourishing greens and yellows sprouted from the branches of some distant tree; single and lone, standing tall. The shade it provided seemed welcoming, but the warming sun soothed out the unknown chills traveling through the twins. _

_'Well... I don't see anyone. So maybe it's safe?' Benny whispered from beside her now, curling his fingers around her arm for assurance. _

_'We should head for that tree there. It'll keep us from getting sun sick, and there's probably water nearby. Remember how Papa taught us that?' She didn't wait for an answer, just strode ahead with her brother in tow. _

_The soul's chimes had died down upon the children's exit of the cave, for whatever reason unknown. It was a slight relief for the two, considering after a while the sing-song voices had began to grate on tired nerves. _

_The silence the barren desert offered was assuring for the time being, a change from the chilling quiet of the tunnels that was accompanied by the ever so annoying songs of the souls. _

_'Ivy, I'm so tired. I can't even keep my eyes open!' Benny exclaimed, burying his face into the crook of her arm. _

_'Benny, stop clinging like that!' She scolded, tugging his head up with her other hand. 'Now stop complaining. I just want to sleep. So we're going to that tree, having a rest, and then we'll figure out what to do.' _

_His sister's angered tone had stopped any further complaints from entering his mind. He kept his fingers gently holding her arm, but held his weight for the most part. _

_After the walk towards the lone tree, Ivy found herself nearing a sweat from the blazing sun overhead. She embraced the shade with relief as soon as they entered it, and Benny seemed to feel the same. _

_Ivy was thinking again, or trying to in her mind's exhausted static. The loss of her friends and neighbors weighed heavily on her, and the despair in her heart was demanding attention. The absence of her mother tugged at her brain, bringing up memories that made Ivy miss her more. The severity of the situation and the danger they were still in stressed and distracted her from her sadness. _

_How were two children to keep the souls safe and away from corrupted hands? Sure, they were warriors, but they were children, with a lack of training. _

_Papa believed in them though. And if he believed it, Ivy had to believe it. He wouldn't have sacrificed himself if he knew they would fail. They couldn't fail. That was not an option. So they wouldn't._

_This is at least what she told herself. A nine year old child had to force herself to grow up in that instant, because who else would at this point? _

_As she stared up at the leaves that gently shaded her, her eyes slowly drifted closed as her mind and body shut down. It was too quiet and calming to stay awake. She drifted off with her brother's hand held securely in her own. _

_**Day 25**_

_**Current age: 9**_

_She started to think they should never have left the safety of that tree. She had counted the days that passed by marking tallies on a branch she stole from the tree, and used as a walking stick. 25 sun cycles, and all they had come across was muddy water and berries here and there. _

_Their second week, they had found vultures circling an animal too mangled to recognize. Benny stole it from their nipping beaks, and Ivy had built a fire from the dry twigs easily pried from the occasional bush. It seemed like the best meal they had had in years. _

_Their rests were no more than a few hours, as the cold from the night would wake them unceremoniously. They would have to huddle together and snatch any tumbleweed or grass they could find for warmth. _

_It was harsh. And difficult. Not only were they experiencing physical tiredness, but mental as well. _

_Her bare feet were raw and burned from the sun and the sand. She would stumble too often from the pain and the soreness in her limbs, and her hair would mat to her forehead from sweat. _

_Benny wasn't much better off, and was much more vocal about it too. _

_'Ivy, my feet hurt.' _

_'Ivy, I'm tired.'_

_'Ivy, I'm thirsty!'_

_She had snapped harshly at him for that, and again he was shut up for a few days. _

_**Day 73**_

_**Current age: 10**_

_The twigs cut into her feet and the bushes scratched her ankles. She shrieked with agitation as the hare evaded her throws and dove into it's cover. _

_'I hate it, I hate it. I HATE IT!' She stomped her feet in a temper tantrum and plopped herself onto the ground, moping. The souls giggled at her irritation, and tried to sooth her with their aura. Needless to say, she rejected it harshly and threw her last large stone at a tree in front of her as hard as she could. _

_She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the ground, angry. Sure, they had finally found some greenery away from the empty desert they started out in, but the fact that the food they needed was right in front of them, and she was incapable of getting it bothered her to no end. _

'Do not be angry child. Seek water, then you will hunt.' _She knew what they meant: fishing. She was a far better fisher than an archer, but they had yet to come by any large bodies of water. It was something she practiced in the village nonstop with a stick and a rock tied to the end. She could get a fish every strike. _

_Benny was off at his own section of the woody area searching for animals, and she had yet to see or hear any sign of him. She wondered if he was having better luck._

_Her gaze flicked down to the two rabbits she had strung around her neck so far. They were small, probably the runts of their litters, and one of them was injured to begin with. The other she caught was sheer luck. _

_And sure, two rabbits was more than what they had, but she could tell by the prominence of her ribs how much weight she had lost, and she would need more strength than she had originally if she hoped to keep herself and her brother alive. Two rabbits couldn't do that. _

_Benny jogged up upon seeing his sister sulking on the damp forest floor._

_'Ivy, what's wrong?' He crouched down beside her and looked at her intensely. She ducked her head to avoid his gaze. She was embarrassed of letting her emotions get to her. _

_'I don't know...' She mumbled, twiddling her thumbs. _

_'Ivy.' His voice was stern, and that alone made her look at him. _

_'I suck at this. I can't do it and I can't do _anything_!' Understanding crossed his face and he sighed loudly. _

_'Ivy, you do not suck. You've kept us alive for nearly three months now. We've been heading west forever and have yet to come by any villages. You're tired and stressed. It doesn't mean you suck. Not in the slightest. You've got two rabbits, and that's plenty!' Sighing, she looked around the large forest that shielded the sun from them._

_'_Yes child! Listen!'_ The souls sang softly from her hip pocket. She glanced down at the drawstrings holding the small souls, and smiled lightly. She allowed the soothing aura to manipulate her, finally._

_After they had exited the cave, they discovered the souls had extreme difficulty speaking in the daylight, and they often went dormant. The current shade from the trees allowed them some communication, but even then it was limited. _

_'Okay, you're right. Let's go cook this up.' Ivy grinned mischievously and trekked towards their temporary camp: a fire and some sticks for shelter._

_**Day 1,825**_

_**Current age: 14**_

_The arrow pierced through the air, whistling towards the animal at high speeds. It punctured the eye - a perfect bullseye - and the squirrel fell to the ground with a soft thump. _

_'Not bad for a water warrior!' Benny taunted from his perch on the branch adjacent to her. His smirk was mischievous and light, and she couldn't help but grin back at him as he struck a stray bird from its branch. _

_They dismounted their branches and collected their prizes, heading towards the large body of water that lay just beyond the tree line before them. _

_Stepping through it, the water gleamed brightly and a breeze caressed them gently. _

_Finally, they had found a large amount of water, and had refused to leave it. They had forgotten what water looked like when it isn't shallow and muddy, and they spent entire days in their sometimes. _

_Perfect, beautiful. An amazing harmony between their soul and the water. The marble-sized souls hated the water though, and they'd have to risk leaving them on shore while the two played. _

_Catching fish, digging for snails and capturing small critters that surrounded the lake was all they did. But sometimes they had gone into town. _

_That was another thing, the discovery of towns and villages, so much more advanced than their tribe five years previous. _

_The villagers, noticing the young ages of the two took them under their wing, and often gave the siblings free food, or a charge-free stay at the inn. Most of the elders disagreed with the children staying in the wilderness, but somehow they knew of the tribe Ivory and Ebony came from. _

_Ivy wondered how people who lived so far away knew of their tribe, but people always laughed at her naivety and innocence, dismissing it as irrelevant. It bothered her to no end. _

_They gave them new clothes, and simple weapons: like bows and knives. Besides, they always insisted how they liked to travel light, how it was a lot easier a lot of the time. _

_**Day 2,920**_

_**Current age: 17**_

_'Benny, get down!' Ivy hissed from her perch on the branches to her brother. Benny, surprised, ducked his head into the leaves, his body hugging the trunk closely. _

_His brows furrowed in confusion and questioning at the look his sister was giving him. Pointing down sharply, she gestured to what awaited below._

_Finally they had found them. Eight years of hide and seek, dodge and evade, and the ones who started it all were a mere fifteen feet below them. _

_The coal horses whinnied and snuffed as they trotted in the twins general vicinity. The shadow men atop the steeds were as ugly and threatening as she remembered, with their heads swiveling and scanning the lower ground. Ivy knew they could sense the souls' aura, they were just lucky none of them had the sense to look up... Yet. _

_Her breathing was ragged and labored, but quieted as she tried desperately to steady it. Wood silently scraped on wood beside her. She jerked her head in alarm, gawking at Benny and his now armed bow._

_'Tst!' She whispered, trying to get his attention. He glanced over nonchalantly, slight annoyance on his face. Her eyes bugged out of her head in disbelief at him. How could he even _think_ of trying to take them all down? _

_'No!' She mouthed, over exaggerated. He narrowed his eyes in judgement, but turned back to his target. She gestured as widely as she dared, trying to get his attention. When that failed, she socked him in the arm, nearly knocking him off the branch. _

_First shock registered on his face, then it steadied into an irritated glare, and after that was fear. The leaves rustled quietly around them from his scuffle, and everyone was frozen still: the twins, the horses, the riders. Ivy subconsciously pressed further into the trunk, wanting to melt into it at that moment. _

_A few birds who had been above them fled, giving them a good excuse for the movement. The hooves began to step again, twigs quietly snapping as they searched. _

_The footsteps faded, and Ivy chanced a peek from her cover. They were gone - for now. But they had to move quickly._

_Scrambling down from the trees, Ivy landed softly on her feet and took off into a sprint away from where she had seen them go off. Her hilt that was slung around her waist bounced rhythmically with her steps, the blade of her knife tapping her hip. Her bow and quiver juggled precariously on her back, and her leather pants and vest - which replaced her old ragged dress - held in her heat, making her sweat quickly. The thin cotton beneath it provided some coolness to seep through, but not enough. _

_Her now covered feet gripped the dirt and rocks as she glanced behind her to see if her brother was there. He was indeed, but a loud neigh and stomping feet in front of her had her attention. The horse lifted its front legs in intimidation, and the warrior atop it glared threateningly. It was like a flashback of when they were kids; only she was in Benny's position._

_This time, however, the hooves kicked her to the ground, bruising her sternum painfully. Winded, she gasped for breath and rolled out of the way before being crushed, easily gliding her blade from its position and inserting the blade below the neck. The beast heaved and collapsed, but the rider leapt off and chased after her as she began her sprint again._

_Turning her head once more in search of her brother, she found him no where, sending her into a panic. Adrenaline coursed through her, the man hot on her tail. Thinking quickly, she drew her bow and placed an arrow in the centre. Once she had leapt over a log, she rolled so she faced behind her and let the arrow fly; she had struck him in the neck._

_The blood spurted from his vulnerable skin, and he collapsed. Keeping her crouch, she honed her hearing and listened for anymore movement. Thundering hooves could be heard to her left, and she wasn't sure if Benny was in pursuit or she was. She scampered up a tree quickly. _

_The hooves got louder and louder, and before long she saw Benny break from the tree line into the small clearing. A warrior appeared in front of him, his heels skidded to a halt. Redirecting his movement to the left, another horseman popped out from the trees, and another and another. She could only watch in horror as her brother was quickly surrounded. _

_A particularly large horse broke through the circle and stopped in front of Benny's defensive form: crouched low and knife held out in warning. The man from the horse dismounted, and slid his smoky helmet from his head. Slick black hair bounced upon release, and amber eyes reflected the light nicely. A firm set jaw, a straight nose and a strong forehead made for a very attractive male, and she wondered what she had thought them so ugly for previously. _

_The gorgeous man took assured steps towards her brother until they were face to face, charm rolling off of him. _

_'Hello child.' His silky voice drawled as he smirked devilishly. 'I do believe you have something of mine.' His eyebrows raised in question, and he held his hand out expectantly. _

_Benny's only response was a growl, and a lower stance. 'Get lost. I'm not giving you anything.' His eyes danced around the circle, and slight fear was present in his clear blue orbs. His eyes found Ivy, and they made brief eye contact. A warning glance, to get away, to run. She shook her head violently at him. _

_'Ebony, I do believe, correct?' His smile was soft, but knowing. 'Lets just make this easy, and you hand the souls over? I only find it fair, considering you murdered my father, so long ago.' A scowl appeared on his features, and his fingers flexed and cracked, waiting for his prize. _

_Benny's eyes widened in response as he tried to count the people he had killed in the past. His kill count added to zero; him and Ivy always agreeing to turn criminals over to their own leaders. _

_'Hm, I do suppose you wouldn't remember, being so long ago and all. Nearly half your life!' He laughed cruelly, some amusement at taunting her brother apparent._

_'Just get on with it pretty boy.' Her brother snarled, clutching the blade tighter. This brought a smile to said man's face as he tossed his helmet and sword to one of the other knights; a seemingly offer of peace. _

_'Calm yourself youngling, I _only_ wish to speak to the children who escaped my legion for _eightyears_.' He ground out the end between clenched teeth, and then slight confusion flickered on his face. 'Where is she, your sister? Ivory. Such a pure name for a girl so dark. I'm surprised she isn't corrupted.' Benny's gaze unintentionally looked over to Ivy's hiding spot, and she ducked behind cover before the man's gaze followed Benny's. _

_A snort sounded, and Ivy peeked back out. No eyes were directed her way. _

_'Who are you?' Her sibling's skeptical eyes raked up and down the man's figure - sizing him up. _

_'Ah! How rude of me. Prince Jasper of the Atrum Legion of Shadows; the one previously governed by one King Victor the Third, who was trapped by his steed, and later murdered. Unfair advantage if you ask me. Regardless, we're not here to avenge him. I'm here to claim his prize. Hand them over, _Benny_.' Prince Jasper spat her brother's nickname out, glaring hard. _

_Uncertainty crossed Benny's face, and he slowly returned to a normal stance. His hand moved to the spot with the small leather sack in his pocket, and he carefully pulled it out. All was silent, every eye watching the little bag, and every breath being held in anticipation. _

_The souls in Ivy's pocket cried out in agony, as Benny slowly opened the bag and peered inside. _

_'You want them?' He asks, nodding to the dark Prince._

_'Indeed.' His response was eager, and he beckoned with his fingers again to hand it over. _

_Benny waited a moment, a clear calculating look on his face. For a many it looked as though he was gonna hand them over as he outstretched his arms, but then he bent his arms, tilted the bag and spilled the souls into his mouth, swallowing hastily._

_'I- what? What have you done you _fool_!' Prince Jasper lunged at Benny desperately, hoping to find a stray soul. Benny side stepped him, and slid his blade from the hilt. Fearful of his vulnerable position, Jasper scrambled away from Benny almost comically, but his target was obviously not the Prince. _

_Benny brought the blade to his torso, plunging the knife into his stomach and twisting it painfully. Blood spurted from his mouth and his legs gave out beneath him, dropping him to his knees._

_'NO! BENNY!' Ivy shrieked, disregarding how she had just revealed herself. She leapt from the branches onto the floor, drawing her bow and killing three of the men on their horses that were as shocked as she was. Pulling the blade from her hilt, she slashed and stabbed the men remaining until it was just her, Benny, and the stunned prince. He was unarmed, and in shock, so she didn't concern herself with him. _

_She dove to catch her brother's weak form as he collapsed to the ground. _

_'Benny, Benny look at me. _Stay_ with me. Please!' Tears blurred her vision substantially, and she stroked his hair, trying to soothe him. A sob racked her body when she looked at the wound he had made, and she helplessly pressed her hands to it._

_The bloodied blade lay in one of his clenched hands, and he grimaced painfully when Ivy placed her hands on the wound._

_'Its okay Benny. You're gonna be okay, I've got you.' She used the back of her wrist to wipe the tears from her eyes, and couldn't help but be distracted by all the blood. Too much red. There was so much red. _

_'Ivy...' Her brother gasped, releasing his hold on the blade and clutching her wrist tightly. 'I-it's ok-aay. I... I promise. This is how it... How it must be.' He smiled as best as he could at her, but winced painfully when breathing started to hurt. _

_'No. No no no! I need you. Please Benny. Please don't go. You're okay. It's okay. You're gonna be fine, I promise.' Ivy cooed, abandoning the wound and clinging to his hand. _

_'Remember... That time... When you yelled at me... For clinging onto... _You_?' He managed out, a laugh spilling from his scarlet lips. She laughed as well, but it was one filled with despair._

_'Yes. Yes I remember. I'm so sorry. I... I wanted to be strong for us. For you. I'm sorry Benny, this is my fault. I'm sorry.' She whimpered, like she was begging him to stay so he would forgive her._

_His smile was small and gentle as his eyes slowly dimmed. His grip began to weaken, but he kept his eyes piercing into her water-filled ones. _

_'I love you Ivy.' His voice was strained, and with the smallest assuring squeeze of his hand, the light in his eyes faded. His head lolled back, and his eyes were left blankly staring at the sun seeping through the canopy above them. That tiny smile stayed plastered to his lips, barely crinkling his eyes._

_Ivy cried out, grasping his face between her bloodied hands. She looked back and forth between the blue irises that were mo longer flooded with danger._

_'No. You're okay Benny. You're okay. Look at me. LOOK AT ME! STOP PLAYING GAMES BENNY!' She huffed, giving him time to respond. 'NO. You're fine. You're alive, and well and in a few minutes you're going to tell me you were joking. You're gonna say you're okay, and you set this all up. Right Benny? Right? You play games sometimes. Please... Please?' Her voice was small and childlike as her vice grip on his face grabbed onto his dark stands of hair. She soothed his messy locks and wiped the blood from his face, like a big sister would. She kissed his forehead as the tears came in an abundance, clouding her vision of his beautiful face. _

_She had a few moments to embrace him before his body dissipated, and up arose a glowing ivory soul. It hummed loudly, like when the souls in Ivy's pocket would sing, but no words came from the single glowing orb. Wings were wrapped tightly around the body of the soul in a way that seemed sleepy. She cupped it, gently, as it's humming turned into soft purrs. A thumb smoothed over the glassy surface of a wing, and both stretched out into a full length. She released the soul, and it twirled, wrapping its wings back around itself and disappearing from sight. _

_Her crying became silent, and she stared numbly at the crimson painted grass. His knife still lay a few feet beside her, and absently she thought she should grab it. Ivy didn't move. She stared for a long time in mourning. Even when the light glowed orange from the setting sun, she didn't stir. The darkness of night took over, and still she did not move._

_It was not until a few hours into the night she reached over and grasped the blade. She wiped off the now dried blood, and it flaked off easily. Glancing around, red orbs floated in spot where she had killed the evil men. The Prince was no where to be seen, probably having fled as soon as she reached... The boy on the ground._

_Daring to think she had a connection to the boy who bled seemed wrong, inappropriate even._

_Swiftly she stood, turned on her heel, and headed away from the bloody scene. No thoughts were present as she slid into the darkness._

_**Day ?**_

_**Current age: ?**_

_She stopped counting. Ivy had lost her sense of time, along with her sense of purpose. A lonely numbness took over her, and she wandered hopelessly, helplessly around the world._

_She only ate when she was nearing unconsciousness, and hardly had a sip of water when aches hammered at her head. _

_One step at a time. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Repeat. _

_A simple life she had created, the tear in her heart to large for her to hold any meaning. The souls that rested at her hip never sang or chimed or rolled calming auras off themselves anymore. They too, grieved the loss of their sister souls. _

_Forests, lakes. Trees, ponds. Shrubs, streams. Grass, dry cracks. The life around her dwindled, until only hard sand met her feet. She was exhausted, she was thirst. And hungry. But she kept going, and going, not certain where her destination was. _

_It was not until she saw it that she realized where she had headed. It still stood tall, and lone. It looked withered and sad now, not like eight years ago. _

_Her tired feet stumbled into the shade, collapsing upon entrance of it. She crawled over to where they had slept, laying her cheek on the cool ground, and putting her hand atop the parched ground. _

_'_We are sorry, child_.' The souls whispered, sounding strained. It seemed that they too, were weakening, but used a small amount of their lasting strength to tell her. She sat up and leaned her back against the trunk, pulling her small bag from her pocket. _

_She admired it for a moment, before remembering her and that bleeding boy had traded bags when they were children. This was his. It felt improper in her hands. _

_She pulled open the draw strings, and poured the tiny souls into her hands. They looked shriveled, and glistening black in colour. She knew they were not corrupted, but had guessed her gloom and their own took over their forms. _

_'It's okay. We're gonna be fine, I promise.' The words rung familiar in her head, but her words were dead, bland. She stared at the black marbles and they tried to soothe their child; the one they had guarded for years. _

_Black loomed in from the corner of her vision, slowly consuming her sight. _

_'I love you, Benny.' She repeated the words he had said to her upon his death, and she let herself slip away into the hands of the reaper. Slumping to the ground, her fatigue and thirst finally took her life. _

_The tiny black marbles lost their gleam, and Ivy's body too, dissolved into nothing. An ebony soul floated closer to the ground, attracted to the small marbles. A humming noise was heard, and it slowly got louder and louder until the marbles and the soul were perfectly connected. Moments later, the soul disappeared into nothingness, leaving the deserted land quiet once more._

* * *

**I teared up a little when I wrote this lol. I'll try to get JOW updated, and finish the chapter after this as soon as possible, but I've got lots of homework lol**


End file.
